I'll Protect You
by StuddedHeartbreaks
Summary: Raoul has become the overly attached husband, and refuses to let Christine leave, until Erik comes to the rescue. Erik/Christine. Kind of Raoul Bashing. Currently an M rating during chapter 18). Includes references to Les Miserables and Sweeney Todd. -Based off an RP on Tumblr by me and fanfiction user phantom-of-the-RENT-barricade Be sure to check her stories out!-
1. Hurting and Escaping

"Raoul… Raoul let me out!" Christine begged from inside her dressing room. "Raoul, please!"

Concerned about Christine's safety, Raoul had kept her locked in her dressing room since leaving Erik's lair for the last time. "Christine, no matter what you say, there is no way you are leaving that room. I am doing this for your safety, you know!"

"Raoul, it has been 3 months! The Opera house is destroyed! Erik would have died within the Opera house, that's where he grew up, so that's where he would have died!" Christine tried opening the door again, jiggling the door handle, somehow hoping it would unlock.

"Christine that man is an evil, wicked man! He tried to kill me, who knows what he would of done to you if you had stayed there." Raoul shouted from the other side.

"I can tell you what he wouldn't have done, Raoul! He wouldn't have _Locked_ me in my Dressing Room!" She screamed and hit the door again.

Raoul stormed over and unlocked the door, causing Christine to go hurtling backwards on to the floor. He roughly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up, tightening his grasp on it as he looked into her eyes. "Don't you ever…EVER, compare me as the sick man to…to…that monster!" He spat, and pushed her back to the floor. He slammed the door and that same clicking of the lock sounded again.

Christine shed one tear…then another…until they all poured out uncontrollably. "I want my angel…" she quietly sobbed as she huddled into a ball and wept silently.

But Erik hadn't died, he was sat in his lair that was never found by the mob. He had pulled an illusion so that all the mob saw was an empty island in the middle of an underground lake. He heard Christine screaming, so he grabbed his fedora and cloak and head to her dressing room. She was banging against the door and arguing with the Vicomte. She collapsed on the floor begging for him. He stepped out from behind the mirror and tapped Christine on the shoulder. She turned and almost gasped but he held a finger up to his lips to silence her. He pulled her to her feet and lead her through the mirror and slid it back into place. Grasping her hand he pulled her through the passage ways and catacombs down to his lair.

"You came…" Christine whispered to Erik whilst he lead her through the mirror. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Erik."

A whole sense of relief rushed through Christine's body. Though she had been marked by Raoul, she was both ecstatic and worried. Erik had come to save her from Raoul's harsh torment, but what would Raoul do when she returned? If he bruised and assaulted her for making a point, what would he do if she had left without his permission, let alone with the man who he presumed dead?

"Erik… I thought… I thought you were dead?"

Erik snorted. "Did you really think I would let the mob destroy me and my lair? I had precautions laid out for years incase a mob came to attack me." His voice softened. "Of course I came. I couldn't stand up and leave the Vicomte to attack you. Your voice was so loud I could hear it down in my lair." He helped her into the boat and he started to row across the lake a plan already forming in his mind. "Are you sure you want to stay with me? You've seen my face and my temper." Erik leaped out of the boat and tied it up. He held out his hand as an invitation to spending a life with him. "Are you sure? I can always take you back to that fop of a Vicomte."

Christine outstretched both her hands to him, "Your face, and your temper are far more better than his, Erik." After he helped her out of the boat she walked behind him. "Besides, you are going to give me freedom, something Raoul never gave me. He had locked me in my room, saving me from my Angel's harsh temper and torment." She quickened her pace and slipped her hand into his, "Promise me, promise me you'll never take me back to him. I understand now, he never truly wanted me… He just wanted me just so he could be known as more than the rich Vicomte de Chagny…" She said as they continued walking.

Erik took her hands shocked at her words. Had she just said his face and temper were better than the Vicomte's? "My love, you are getting anything but a life of freedom with me. I can never venture out into the Parisian streets because of my cursed face and someone might make connections. I'll never take you back there, unless you change your mind. You know I can't deny anything. And those fops are so newspaper happy its ridicules. But we have to leave soon, soon Raoul will find out." He lead her to the living area of his lair and sat her in front of the burning fire. "Are you hungry or thirsty? I don't see how someone who 'loves' you can lock you up in your dressing room." He murmured the last part, gazing into her eyes.

Christine nodded feebly, "I am hungry, Raoul hadn't fed me, nor gave me anything to drink for quite a while." She gasped in realisation and grasped his hand. "If Raoul does come for me, and finds me…what will you do?" She asked, staring blankly into the flames of the fire. "I know he's been…the wrong person for me…but will you…will you hurt him?"

Yes, she did hate the Vicomte for locking her in her own dressing room, but at any state she didn't want him dead or hurt, just perhaps, a lesson being taught to him on how to treat women like they aren't toys.

"I do not know what I will do with him… As much as I would love to make the fop suffer I know that you don't want to see him hurt." Erik lead Christine into the kitchen-dinner, he made sure she sat down before asking her, "What do you want to eat and drink?"

Christine sat at one of the chairs and put her hand over her now slowly bruising arm, she cringed and tried to fight the pain. "Anything, please. I'm just…so hungry…" She said and looked up at Erik, who was now by this point sifting through his cupboards looking for food.

Erik found some Crêpes and he set the kettle on the stove. He heated up the Crêpes and placed them on a tray and he quickly made the tea and put it on the tray. He placed the loaded sheet of metal in front of his love and he caught sight of the bruises. He cursed the Vicomte with all his being. He rushed out to find some slauve to help heal the bruises and some bandages.

Christine cursed silently in her head, "He…he didn't do it on purpose… He just…gets mad…sometimes." She stammered out, taking a sip of her tea and taking small segments of crêpes into her mouth until she finished eating it and pushing the cup and tray away from her delicately.

She seethed a bit as he lathered slauve on her arm and bandaged it up. "Thank you.." She whispered when he had finished wrapping the bandage around.

"It is okay my dear. We really need to think about what to do now. It won't take long for the Vicomte to figure out where you've been and he won't fall for the illusion like the mob. I think we should run and find a house to settle in into…" Erik lost himself in thought, he wanted to marry his Angel so that the Vicomte couldn't marry her. He would do it now if he could. The house would probably have to be in the country, somewhere near a small town but not near a city. Erik could work as an architect and maybe sell some of his compositions. But what would Christine do?

"Erik, if you deem it be best for my safety, please, I want to do what ever it takes." Christine smiled slightly. "The whole Paris scenery is getting a bit…a bit, outdated… It would be wonderful for a change of scenery… Even if it is only for a short while."

"But would you be happy? Living out in the country, far from everyone. Only me for company. Never to sing on stage again? I know how much performing means to you."

"I can perform for you, Erik. You are all I ever wanted to perform for. Not the Opera Patrons or the managers, only ever you." She took his hand. "We should go…go as soon as we can! I can only sense he is coming soon, I don't want him to see me leaving, I am frightened for what he will do to Me. Not you, Erik, Me. I'm the one he really wants to hurt…" Her grip tightened on his hand and she shut her eyes tight. "Let's go, I'm ready. Take me anywhere you want to go, anywhere you know we will be safe!"

Erik nodded in understanding. "I will arange a carriage to take us to a house I have in the country. I will hide eveything here in a vault that I made incase I needed to store the contents of my lair and I will slowly unload the vault and transport the contents back to the house. You might want to pack some of the clothes in your room seeing as I cant take you back to your dressing room.

Christine breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, tightly embracing Erik."Thank you." She whispered against his chest and left to go pack her things. Christine wondered on what she wouldn't need. Would she need a toothbrush? Toothpaste? She didn't know. She packed them just in case. She felt around her neck for her chain and unclasped it, she took the thin band off of it and tossed it into the trashcan.

"I am going to eradicate every thought and Memory of Raoul. Starting with the ring." She said to herself. After packing her clothes she emerged from the room holding a small bag and pulling along a small case with her clothes in.

"Okay. I'm ready." She said, a smile creeping onto her face.

Erik had a bag prepared for the day he might need to flee. He flicked a hidden switch next to his organ which opened a door to reveal the vault that he would hide all of his possessions in. Everything from his room and the Louis-Phillipe room. His throne like chair was in there all he had to do was pack away his organ and his years of sheet music and drawings. He quickly and skillfully dismantled his beloved organ and placed it in a secret compartment along with his life's work. He stepped out and pulled the door back. It clicked shut and anyone would've thought it was just a wall. Erik turned and took Christine's arm, helping her into the boat he pushed off across the lake. He took a last look at his home and let a tear slip down his face.

"Erik?" Christine asked upon noticing the tear slide down his cheek. "What's wrong?" She took a free hand and stroked the base of his hand gently.

"To think I'm leaving the only place I've called home. I know it's only for a while, but even so…" Erik trailed off. "But I'm also glad to be leave it behind if it means starting a new life with you."

"Well, that's sweet, your giving up your home for me. For my safety…" Christine smiled. Again…Something else Raoul would not dare do for her. Erik docked the boat and helped Christine out. Leading Christine through the underground emerged into Paris through the Rue Scribe passage way. How ever what they were met with none of them were prepared for.


	2. Confrontation

Raoul had been stood waiting for his carriage outside the Opera house when he saw one similar to his pull up. "Thank you, Davies, if you could take me to the de Chagny residence - CHRISTINE?!" Raoul shouted. He had been a fool and mistook Erik's carriage for his own. Christine and Erik was seated in the back of the carriage. Out of instinct, Raoul grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her out. She let out a cry and her face screwed up with the pain.

"Raoul! Let me go!" She whined, trying to get free of his grasp.

"NO, Christine!" Raoul shouted into her face, twisting her flesh and gripping tighter, piercing the skin slightly and drawing blood. "I specifically told you NOT to leave! Especially with HIM! Now come on! Your not going ANYWHERE!" He pulled her back and she started to cry out in pain.

"E-Erik! Help me! He's hurting me!" She bawled, tears streaming down her face as she tried to get free again.

"Stop the carriage." Erik demanded. He hopped out, unsheathed his sword and he held it to the Vicomte's Neck. "Let her go!" Erik growled. "Can't you see that she is unhappy with you? What kind of person are you to keep her locked in her dressing room? Are you that blind. Christine is nothing but a pretty face to you. A trophy, once you were bored with her you would've thrown her away like a used toy." Christine had managed to get out of the Vicomte's grip and she stood next to him. "Goodbye fop." Erik said backing away from the Vicomte with his sword still raised. He didn't lower his sword until the carriage door had shut behind him. Erik nodded to the driver and they continued to Erik's countryside home. Putting enough distance between them and the future Comte so that he wasn't able to follow them.

Christine hugged Erik's arm tightly and sobbed. "T-Thank you…" She whispered. She stayed cradled on his side and over a time she drifted off into a sleep, but thrashed with the nightmare. She woke up gasping, a sweat gathering on her brow. She shook with fear and began crying again. "He's everywhere… Even in my nightmares now…" She whispered and pressed the balls of her hands against her eyes to stop the tears. "Why am I so scared of him?"

Erik tried everything he could to get Christine to calm down as she slept. It didn't work. She would mutter "Leave me alone Raoul." and "No Raoul leave me alone!" Erik growled. They would never be able to live a happy life with the constant threat of the Vicomte following them. However throughout the journey there was no carriage that followed them. There were no police horses. This relaxed Erik greatly. Erik was woken to the sound of Christine crying.

"What is wrong Mon Ange?"

Between sobs Christine explained. "He's everywhere. Hs following me. He's not just in reality, but in my fantasy life too!" She wiped her eyes, smearing the slight bit of mascara and eyeshadow she had on her eyes and nestled into his chest. "What am I going to do, Erik?" She sobbed again, still shaking in fear from her nightmare. "I don't want to have him torturing me everyday for the rest of my life! New beginnings meant no fears…but that's turning sour already…"

In his mind Erik was strangling the fop with his Punjab lasso which was in his cloak pocket incase he needed it. Out loud he said "It's okay. It may get better in time if not we will just have to find a way to decrease the amount you have. Will you go back to sleep if I sing?" He pulled Christine tighter to comfort and support her. He knew how she felt. Sometimes visions of his gypsy master plagued his sleep. He often woke up sweating or screaming. Christine nodded and curled into him again, her tears still slightly falling. "Thank you…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…" Erik sang until Christine had fallen asleep. He soon fell asleep and for one had a pleasant night's sleep. Perhaps building a future together would help both of them.

Elsewhere, somewhere in Paris, Raoul was hoarding all the Police Carriages he saw and set them off on the quest to find Christine. "I want you to find Christine. She is with the man who killed Buquet and Piangi, and very nearly killed me. I strictly told her not to leave her room, yet she did, and then left. I want the man dead, and Christine bought back, Alive. On second thought, bring both of them back alive, she can watch in horror as I slowly torture him, slowly killing him. Yes. That will teach her from leaving without my permission…"


	3. The Chase

Christine awoke again, this time not from a nightmare, from out of her own accord and stretched. "Erik?" She nudged him. "Erik…" She called again. "Hey…Erik…" She whispered and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Wake up…" She whined.

Her fingers crawled up to his mask and they slowly began to pry the mask off, feeling the scars underneath.

Erik woke up to Christine's lips on felt his mask being lifted off and his eyes shot open. He was about to pull away when his mask was taken off. His hand shot up to cover his deformity. "Why?" Erik asked turning to look at Christine. He could feel that the mask was starting to rub his face a little. Maybe it was a good thing that she had taken it off.

"You wouldn't wake up..and I could see your face rubbing with the mask." She answered, and placed her hand over his which was on his face. "Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked, putting her head on his chest and breathing in his scent deeply. Erik slowly removed his hand and buried his disfigured cheek into her hair. "Yes I did. What about you, Mon Ange? Did you have any more nightmares?" Erik turned a little so that he could look out of the back window, there was no one following them, Erik released a small sigh and focused on Christine.

"Not this time." She mumbled. "I think your song helped." She yawned slightly and sat up. "Are we nearly there?" She asked.

"We should be there soon. That is if anything doesn't go wrong." Erik muttered under his breath. He often kept glancing out of the window looking out for anyone who may have followed them. No one did and it was making Erik feel a bit uneasy. _What was the Vicomte planing? _Erik thought. Surely he wouldn't let Christine go that easily?

Raoul had got in to one of his own carriages and ordered the men to make a move. "We need to hurry up and catch him, if he goes too far, we may not catch up with him. Now, I remember seeing him go straight past the town, not through it. He has to be going to the Countryside. Come on!" He ordered. The horses all charged off, heading for the Countryside, making sure that they didn't lose any of the men.

Christine had a feeling in her gut. Something was going to go wrong. She could just tell. She kept her head down, her curls covering her face and shut her eyes tight, willing for the feeling to go away. 'I just want freedom…' She thought. 'A new start…a new life…I don't want to be hunted down anymore…' She prayed, before putting her head in her hands.

The once quiet country lane they were passing began to get louder with the sound of…hooves? Christine lifted her head and looked behind her.

"Oh no…" Christine said. "It's Raoul." She gasped.

Erik growled. "I knew something like this was bound to happen." He ordered the driver to take them into the nearest village and try to loose the Vicomte that way. Raoul was following them no mater where they went he followed. Erik had an idea.

"Grab your things my dear." Erik murmured into Christine's ear. He grabbed his bag and paid the driver. "Keep driving around for a while then head wherever. Do not go into the country side. And whatever you do don't reveal the location of the house to anyone." He ordered before grabbing Christine and carrying her bridal style. Erik opened the carriage door and jumped out. The door shut by itself and the carriage continued on its way. Erik had timed the jump so that they were concealed in shadows. The Vicomte hadn't noticed the event and continued after the carriage. Christine hoisted her bags up high, she attempted to keep up with Erik as he ran far more faster than her.

As soon as they were far out of harms way, they began to walk, whilst they caught their breath from running. "How…much…further…now?" Christine panted between deep breaths, holding her side because of the stitch she got from running.

Erik looked at Christine worriedly. "I think we're safe enough to call another carriage to take us to our destination. Do you have my mask?" Erik asked realizing that his face was bare.

Christine pulled the mask out of her small bag and handed it over. "Oops, sorry. I forgot I had it," she giggled. "Will there be any carriages coming through here?"

"Thank you." Erik said putting his mask back on. "There should be one soon. Argh why can't the Vicomte admit defeat and realize that you don't love him. I had to, and I was madly in love, so much I nearly went insane in the days after you left."

"This is Raoul we are talking about. He has tried to win too many times." Suddenly she saw a black carriage in the distance. "Erik! Look! Another carriage!" She exclaimed and ran to catch up with it.

"Christine!" Erik called after her. Running to catch up with his Angel. It looked like it wasn't being followed and that there was no one in it, the carriage stopped and they got in. Erik told the driver the address and they were soon speeding off. Christine breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "We can finally start our new life. No more intrusions from anybody." She smiled and took hold of Erik's hand and squeezed it tightly. "It's just you and me now."


	4. Freedom!

"Where is he?!" Raoul snapped at the driver. "We know he's in there! Oh what? Is it a trap door coach, and he's hiding beneath the seats?"

"Look, I don't know what your on about. I have had no one on this carriage for miles. Heck, I don't even take customers. This is my family business and if you don't mind, I was on my way to pick up my family, so if you don't mind stepping out-of-the-way, I will carry on with my journey."

"Well have you seen them? Surely you had to of seen them."

"Look, I told you already, I don't know who this guy or gal is." The driver moaned.

"Well, if you do see them, be sure to pick them up and come back this way. Don't go the way they ask, bring them straight back to me, and me only." Raoul jumped back into his carriage and they carried on the journey. "Just you wait, Christine. You shan't be seeing your Angel much longer…" He laughed.

The carriage arrived at the Erik's house. "Don't tell anyone about who we are or where you've been." Erik instructed the driver with flames dancing in his eyes. The driver nodded and took the long way back into the village they lost the Vicomte in. "Welcome to our new home." Erik said in Christine's ear.

Christine stared up at the house. "Erik, its beautiful…" She whispered, and flung her arms around him. "And the man who owns it is beautiful too." She said, and pulled away, looking up at him with big eyes and a wide smile.

Erik blushed slightly at Christine's comment. "No one's called me beautiful before." Erik kissed Christine and carried her bridal style into the house. "Would you like a tour my love?"

"I would like that very much, darling." She giggled.

Setting her down Erik walked up to the first door on the left. "This is the sitting room," he gestured to the door opposite, "the library the second door on the right is the kitchen which leads to a kitchen and the second door on the left is the music room."

"What about our rooms? You showed me every room but those." She asked. "That, and I need to use the lady's room…" She giggled.

Erik grabbed Christine's wrist and lead her up the stairs. "The room at the end of the hall is the bathroom, the room on the left is mine, the one on the left is yours the one next to yours is the spare bedroom and the one next to mine is the study. Anywhere else you would like to explore?"

"Not really, I think I'm good now, thank you, Erik." She smiled, and kissed his mask again. She set off down the hall, and into her bedroom. She unpacked her case and then fell back on to her bed. She sighed and sat up. "I'm free!" She exclaimed and then gave a hearty laugh, and skipped down the hall. "Erik?" She called out.

Erik laughed slightly as Christine set off down the hall to her room. He disappeared into the library and waited for Christine. He heard her call and he shouted up the stairs. "Down here my love."

She skipped down the stairs and into the library, her smile still spread on her face, she ran behind and wrapped her arms around him tight. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"A book called Les Miserables. It's really interesting. It took place in Paris. At the Cafe Musain." Erik answered kissing her hair.  
Se sighed. "He took me there once… Refused to buy me coffee…" She trailed off. "Can you read some to me?"  
_Relegated, as he was, to one corner, and sheltered behind the billiard-table, the soldiers whose eyes were fixed on Enjolras, had not even noticed Grantaire, and the sergeant was preparing to repeat his order: "Take aim!" when all at once, they heard a strong voice shout beside them:  
"Long live the Republic! I'm one of them."  
Grantaire had risen. The immense gleam of the whole combat which he had missed, and in which he had had no part, appeared in the brilliant glance of the transfigured drunken man.  
He repeated: "Long live the Republic!" crossed the room with a firm stride and placed himself in front of the guns beside Enjolras.  
"Finish both of us at one blow," said he.  
And turning gently to Enjolras, he said to him:  
"Do you permit it?"_  
Erik read. "That really is a sad bit in the book. They all die but Marius. Vive la France!" Erik cried at the end to pay his respects to the fallen Revolutionaries.  
"You truly do love the book, don't you?" She teased, jabbing him in the chest playfully. She grabbed his hand and walked to the kitchen. "So, Monsieur Erik…are you going to show me your extreme Culinary skills?" She laughed.

"Yes I truly love the book. It has a moral of keep fighting until the bitter end. What would you like me to make Mademoiselle?" Erik said as he entered the kitchen, he walked up to the cupboards and started to see what was available to eat.

"Do you have the ingredients for…lets see…some Beef or Chicken Stew?" Christine asked, awaiting his reply.  
"I do for chicken." Erik said getting out the ingredients. He did all the preparation and set it on the stove to cook. Erik kissed Christine lightly on the lips and pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm so happy now." She smiled against his chest. "This is how it's supposed to be, a life with a happy couple instead of a…a life with an…unhappy couple." She pulled away and smiled. "I love you." She whispered and took hold of his hands.

"You have no idea how much that means to me my love." Erik whispered in her ear. Erik started to play with Christine's curls. "I love you."

Christine giggled, "Me too." She put a hand up to his mask, "May I?" She asked, resting her hand on the cheek of the mask and stroking it.

Erik nodded and his mask pulled back. Erik nuzzled his smooth cheek against Christine's and sighed in happiness.

Christine laid her hand on Erik's scarred cheek. "Will you stop wearing it now? I mean, nobody knows you any more…And I'm more than used to it by now, I want to have a life with nothing hidden." She said, and placed a kiss on his malformed cheek.

"I will, but if I go out in public I'll have to wear it." Erik said in total bliss. Here he had everything he wanted, a new start, the love of his life and no one to disturb them. Soon the stew had finished cooking and they sat at the table.

Christine took a spoonful of the stew. "Mm... This is really good!" She took his hand and stroked it. "I suppose we can add cooking to your never-ending list of Traits." She smiled, and ate some more.

"I've had to learn. I have not had many people to cook for me, after all. I needed to when I lived in the Opera House. Did you think I survived on music alone?" Erik teased. "What would you like to do after dinner?"

"Well I suppose you can play me some more music…then we can relax, and focus on starting our life together." She smiled. She finished eating and took her plate to the sink, before returning for Erik's plate. "Do you want me to clean while you get ready to play?" She asked, as she put the plates in the sink and began to fill the sink with water.

"Thank you Christine." Erik said. He walked into the music room and settled himself at the piano. He waited for Christine by playing some scales. Then he started to play some of his old compositions completely getting lost on the music. He played for hours until his fingers cramped from playing.

Christine walked through the door. "Sorry I took so long, I got a bit distracted over hearing you play." She sighed. "It's been so long since I heard some of your music." She walked over to the Piano and leant on the top of it. "You're still as remarkable as I remembered. Play me something…Something new." She smiled.

Erik played a piece that was inspired by the novel he had just read. It was full of sadness and grief. It bought tear to his eyes and no doubt to Christine's as well. Once he had finished he quickly wrote it down on a spare piece of parchment and titled it Empty Chairs at Empty Tables. _RIP Les_ Ami_s de l'ABC _was written in the corner.

Christine wiped away a tear from her eye and sat down next to Erik. "That was beautiful." She said and rested her head on his shoulder, taking hold of his hands. "I wonder where Raoul is now… Probably back in Paris, upset that he didn't find us." She laughed, and sat on top of his legs. "Will you teach me to play something?"

"I could teach you how to play Empty Chairs at Empty Tables if you would like. Treble clef first though, it's easier to learn." Erik replied his arms circling Christine's waist.

"I'd like that." She smiled, taking hold of his hands and looking behind her. "So, what do I do first?" She asked.

Erik guided Christine's hand so that her thumb rested on middle E and her little finger on the B. Erik pressed which fingers to press and guided her hand into the correct positions. They played like that until it was time for them to sleep.


	5. A Nightmare & Picnic Proposal

"You're a wonder…ful teacher." Christine said between yawns. She shifted her place slightly so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She shut her eyes and smiled. "Thank…you," She yawned, "for teaching me."

She huddled in closer and she fell asleep on his lap.

Erik chuckled and carried Christine up to her room. He removed her shoes and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight my dear." Erik said softly before he shut the door, went into his room, got dressed for bed and fell asleep very quickly

Christine slept quite easily. However, her dream changed it.

_"This is what you deserve… You ran away from me, Christine. Now you will see your consequences." Raoul said._

_"Raoul, Please, you don't have to do this…" Christine whimpered desperately._

_*WHACK* Christine's flesh came up in large red bumps and cuts from the leather whip._

_"Don't try to weasel your way out of this…" He evilly laughed. "Bring him out!" He commanded._

_Erik was bound to a board, his wrists tightly strapped to it with leather straps. "Let me go, Vicomte…" He shouted._

_"I would have let you go if you just handed her over to me…"_

_"What do you want with me?" Erik demanded._

_"Revenge" Raoul shouted, and began to whip his bare skin with a different whip._

_Erik's cries for help pierced Christine's ears. "RAOUL, PLEASE STOP!" She cried._

_~  
_Christine sat up, "NO!" She screamed and ran out of her room and into Erik's room, and into her arms, sobbing.

Erik was jolted out of sleep when he heard Christine's screams. He was about to go and check on her when she sprinted into his room and flung herself into his arms crying. "It's okay Christine, it was just a dream." Erik muttered into her ear and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She slowly became calmer. "Do you want to talk about it?" Erik asked his voice full of concern.

Through sobs, Christine began to talk about it. "It-It wa-was R-Raoul…" She said through hitched breaths. "He-He f-found us… A-and took u-us back. A-And he-he kept hu-hurting y-you a-and he-he wouldn't St-stop…" She sobbed, clinging to him and shaking with fear.

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep? That seemed to work last time." Erik said still trying to stop Christine from crying. Erik started to hum which seemed to help a little.

She nodded and still hung on to him. She slowly began to fall asleep again, she loosened her grip on him and fell on to the pillow behind her and slept more easily, clinging to the quilt every so often and kicking a few times.

Erik sighed and tried lifting Christine off his bed and to place her in her room however, she gripped the quilt tighter. Erik lay next to her and held her hand. Erik soon drifted off and had a calm and dreamless sleep.

Christine woke up the next day and sat up. She noticed Erik was still lying next to her and she lay back down, hooked her arm around his, and shuffled in close to him. "Good morning." She whispered.

Erik's eyes fluttered open to see Christine lying next to him. "Good morning." Erik kissed her forehead and sat up. "What would you like to do today?" Erik thought about when he could propose to the ex soprano. Maybe if the weather was nice they could have a picnic and he could do it then…

"We could have a nice walk through the village, if you would like to." She suggested, and climbed out of the bed and put her gown on. "It looks like a nice day to do so."

"That's a good idea; I need to get food and supplies. I still think Raoul is after us so I think it will be a good idea to stick together. How about we have a picnic in the garden tonight?" Erik said getting out of bed and getting out his normal attire, except the mask, which he would put on when they went into the nearby village.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Christine smiled. "Would you like any breakfast?" She asked before walking over and giving him a quick kiss.

"What did you have in mind?" Erik asked, tying his bow tie.

Christine thought for a while, "How about some Croissants?" She suggested, "A nice light breakfast."

"That sounds delightful, my love." Erik kissed her curls and followed her into the kitchen. "I'll make the tea." Erik offered, getting out the cups and saucers.

"Would you like Handmade Croissants?" She asked, as she gathered the ingredients and began to put some of everything in the bowl and began forming it into a dough.

Christine cut the croissant dough into shapes and rolled them up, before pasting and sticking them into the oven to brown over.  
With the left over dough, she released the inner child in her and carved "I LOVE ERIK" in large letters before giggling. She cut them out and placed them on a tray, quickly putting them in the oven before he noticed.  
She sat down at the table and waited for Erik to make the tea, and she watched the clock, making sure she did not burn the croissants.

Erik noticed Christine giggle but he did not think much of it. That was until he saw the remaining croissants. They read 'I LOVE ERIK'. "I love you too Christine." Erik smiled at their breakfast. He was slowly getting everything that he had wanted in life and for that, he was grateful.

"We should probably get to the village before it gets too late in the day." Christine said, before taking a bite of the custom croissants. She shifted herself off her seat and walked out of the kitchen to get dressed.

Erik finished his croissants and walked into the library to pick up his mask and his copy of Les Miserables, which had not been put away from last night. Erik settled down opening the book and he started to read. Soon though Christine had arrived and he put the book down. "Let's go Mon Cheri." Erik said his voice smooth and filled with love.

Christine hooked her arm around Erik's and walked with him. "So what shops are we going to today?"

"We need food, I need writing utensils and I need to see if I can find a place that sells masks if not ill just have to make one. Is there anything you need Mon Ange?" Erik said smiling down at Christine. They found a carriage and it took them into the heart of the village.

"Not that is important, no, I don't need anything." She said as they arrived. "Now, which shops closest?" She asked.

"I think the stationery shop was closest." Erik said thinking about when he had glanced out of the windows when the Vicomte was following them. "I think it's this way." Erik said guiding Christine down the street. He was constantly on guard to see if the fop was going to try to plan some secret attack on them. The made it to the store without anyone acting up.

Christine walked through the shop with Erik, and picked up a small drawing pad and pencil. "I am going to buy some stuff too, if the inevitable happens and I get scared again. _However, _I have not had a scare since yesterday. So that's a good sign." She said, and walked up to the counter to pay.

Erik picked up some spare parchment, a black leather folder, a few quills and lots of ink. He took them to the counter to pay and found Christine standing by the door. "I think the mask store might be in order next and the food last." Erik said leading Christine down a few stores before finding a mask store. Erik found a white Porcelain half mask that fitted to his face as if it was made for him.  
"It looks beautiful on you, darling." Christine mused as they paid for the mask and walked out to the food store. "Now, I know that we need some flour, eggs and more tea leaves… What else do we need?"  
"Bread, wine and how about some sweets?" Erik said as they walked into the grocery shop.  
"Sure thing." Christine said. She picked up a basket and walked up and down the aisles with him.

Erik ordered a carriage. They had got everything they needed and were planing what they wanted for the picnic that night. Erik pulled Christine into a hug m and he kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She smiled back. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"I have no idea. Maybe read a bit but after that, I have no idea." That was truthful up until the picnic. "I could give you a hand with the picnic if you want. I could always teach you to draw."

"I'd like that, my drawing skills are not the best" she laughed. "I will put the wine in ice when we get back, then I'll slowly prepare the picnic. There's no rush, now is there?"

"You are right my love. There is no rush. I'm sure your drawing skills are fine." Erik said and he buried his face in Christine's hair. "Do you mind if I wear my new mask tonight? I need to make sure it won't aggravate my face before I wear it out in public."

"On this occasion, you are welcome to wear it as long as you need too." She said and bustled her hand in further to his shoulder and shut her eyes.

The carriage pulled up at the house and they got out of the carriage and into the house. Christine Immediately put the wine in the Ice Bucket and packed the food away. She got out two cups and made a pot of tea for them both, and carried them into the music room. She sat down at the piano and played what bit of Empty Chairs at Empty Tables she remembered and applauded herself. "Erik, look, I can play it now!" She smiled and played the same chords over again.

"Well done mon Cherie." Erik said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I think some lyrics could be added but I have had no sadness since you said you love me Christine." Erik nuzzled her neck. "How about we do some drawing?" Erik kissed her neck and stepped back allowing her to stand.

She melted backwards into the kiss on her neck slightly, stood up and smiled. "No one deserves sadness, especially you." She said before giving him a quick kiss and gathering her drawing equipment.

"What would you like to draw mon Ange?" Erik asked as he found some graphite and a piece of parchment. Erik took Christine to the dinning table and they sat down.

"Something beautiful…" Christine mused, and then started sketching on the paper. She formed a shape of a mask, then eyes and some lips. "Something very beautiful indeed."

Erik looked over at Christine's drawing and saw that she was drawing his face. It was amazing. "You said you couldn't draw!" Erik said astounded. Erik glanced down at his paper and the graphite soon left its mark on the piece of parchment. He soon finished and looked a little disappointed with it.

"I guess I improved from the last time I drew… It was so long ago, after all." She finished drawing and signed it elegantly. She then took a look at Erik's and smiled, "But I know what I can say, is that you are a much more talented drawer than me." She stood up and walked in to the kitchen. "I'm going to start preparing the picnic now, do you want anything?" She called.

"Let me give you a hand." Erik said following her out to the kitchen. Erik found the basket next to the stove and started to place the bread, cheese and wine that they had bought earlier and they went outside to find a spot. The garden had a weeping willow that shaded them from the glare of the sun.

"Here's a good spot." Christine said, laying out a blanket on the grass and sitting down. She laid down and looked up. "Such a nice day today…"

"It is. Although its beauty is nothing compared to yours." Erik said getting the wine, glasses, bread and cheese out. Erik poured the wine into the glasses and raised it. "A toast. To new beginnings."

Christine sat up, raised her glass as well and smiled. "To new Beginnings." She said and took a sip, before lying on her side, her curls cascading down in front of her face.

Erik brushed the curls aside and kissed her. "Christine… Will" Erik was stumbling over the words trying to say it. "Will you marry me?" Erik slid the onyx ring of his left little finger and held it out to her.

Christine threw a hand to her mouth. "E-Erik!" She gasped, and held out a shaky hand to take his hand. "Y-Yes! I will!" She exclaimed, sitting up and letting tears stream down her face. She threw her arms around him in delight. "I will!" She repeated, and took herself away, and kissed him full on the lips.


	6. Preparations

Erik took Christine's shaking left hand and placed the gold band on her ring finger. "So my fiancé, what kind of wedding would you like?" Erik kissed her cheeks and hugged her in delight.  
"Anything! Everything! I- I don't know!" She smiled, hugging him tighter. "T-Thank you!" She whispered. "I love you! I love you! I love you, I love you!" She whispered over and over. She pulled away and lay back on the ground kicking her legs and flailing her arms in excitement before squealing. "I can't believe this is happening!"  
Erik laughed at Christine's reaction. "I love you too." He led next to his soon to be wife. "Do you want a small little wedding or a big wedding? What about Mme. And Mlle. Giry? Do you want them to be there? I already know who my best man is." Erik said thinking about all that was needed.  
"I want everyone we know there, every one of our friends." Christine smiled widely. "Let it be known of the marriage Erik Destler and Christine Daaé! I want the largest wedding we can get! We should go all out!"  
"If that is what you wish, that is what you will get." Erik said smiling.  
Christine ate the rest of the bread and cheese and shut her eyes. "I could just camp out under the stars…" She sighed and turned to Erik. "Can we?"  
"I don't see why not. It's warm enough." Erik lifted himself to his feet and rushed to get some more blankets and some pillows. He quickly returned and placed them next to himself and Erik lead back down next to Christine. "Should we have a wedding theme?"

"As long as we can release flocks of doves at the end of it, the theme can be anything we want." Christine shuffled in closer to Erik and looked at him before noticing he was still wearing his mask. She reached up and slipped it off, before kissing his face. "That's better," she smiled.  
"If its doves you want doves you will get." Erik said gazing lovingly into Christine's eyes. "What about the honeymoon?"  
Christine yawned. "A nice cottage… Or a nice Hotel to rent." Christine turned on to her side, closed her eyes, "I love you," she mumbled and fell asleep, holding her hand out to Erik for him to hold.  
Erik took Christine's hand and he also fell asleep. How blissful and happy he felt.

Christine woke up the next morning a while before Erik. She swiftly got out of the blanket and crept into the house, before making him an elegant breakfast. She made French toast, Chocolate Crepes, Butter Croissants and milky tea, just the way he liked it. She arranged it on the tray, and tidied her hair, which became ruffled and messed up the night before taking the tray out. She set it up on the table and walked down to him. She crouched down and kissed him. "Good morning, darling." She said before walking back up to the table and sitting down at the table while she waited for him to walk over.  
Erik stirred as Christine kissed him and he saw her walk into the house. Erik picked up his mask and walked inside to find amazing breakfast set up for him. French toast, Chocolate Crepes, Butter Croissants and milky tea were placed on a tray for him with Christine smiling up at him. "Good morning my sweet. Breakfast looks amazing."

"The pleasures all mine." She smiled, and she took a bit of everything off the tray. She walked out of the kitchen and changed, before walking back to find Erik washing his tray. Christine silently walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, her fingertips lightly tapping all over his bare chest.  
"Breakfast was wonderful, thank you." Erik turned and kissed Christine. "Should we start planning the wedding? I could compose some of the music for the after party. That is if we're having one."  
"I'd love to." She smiled, taking his hands and locking her fingers with his.  
Erik sat at his piano and composed while Christine made a list of all the things that they would need for the wedding. Once Erik had finished he looked at the nearly finished list and his eyes widened in surprise. "That's a huge amount of things we need. All of this planning goes into a whole day?"  
"We're just fast planners, I suppose. Many couples drag it out, it is sometimes family related problems, money related problems, relationship related problems… But, we have none of them, so I guess that's why we got it finished so quickly. But this means we can have the wedding sooner." She chuckled and pulled him in for a long kiss.  
"The sooner the better." Erik murmured against Christine's lips. Once they broke apart Erik looked at the list and groaned. "This will cost a fortune. Even with everything I've saved up."

Christine bit her lip in devilishness. "I suppose if you give them an offer they can't refuse, such as, saying you were the famous opera ghost, they may be willing to give you an offer that yourself won't be able to refuse." She tip-toed and whispered in his ear. "And I'll let you take your lasso with you on this occasion." She laughed.

"Ah but that would cause trouble and word may get to the Vicomte. However that idea might have pleased the Phantom but it doesn't tempt Erik." He smiled.  
"Hey its a good job we kept the Wedding Dress all this time isn't it? It's saving money… a lot of it!" She giggled and walked out of the room. She walked into the living room and curled up on the sofa, and had a well deserved break, often slipping in and out of sleep.

It was a good thing Christine had saved the dress. It hadn't been cheap. Looking at Christine sleeping he left her to her well earned rest and he picked up his Les Miserables book and continued reading. His favourite character was probably either Enjolras or Grantaire. Like Enjolras, Erik was passionate and kept fighting for a course he believed in until the bitter end. But like Grantaire he had idolised and believed in Christine like Grantaire had believed in Enjolras also Erik knew what it was like to be addicted to something to help with the pain, it wasn't drink however it was music. Erik read until he had fallen asleep. But before he had Erik had muttered "Vive la France."  
Christine woke up, and, not seeing Erik around she pulled herself off the sofa, yawned and went to find him.

She found him asleep in his chair, Les Miserables tented across his chest. She smiled and picked up the book being careful not to wake him and slipped it carefully back into the bookshelf. She walked back out of the room and sat at the table. She sat silently drew many pictures, waiting for Erik to wake up.  
Erik woke and found his book not on his chest but on the bookshelf. He picked it up, marked his page and put it back. He searched through the house until he found Christine drawing. "Hello my sweet. What are you drawing?"

"Oh, nothing…" Christine said and folded the paper up and laughed slightly. "Okay, fine if you want to take a look you can."  
She unfolded the paper and placed it in front of Erik, it was a picture of Raoul, in the stocks, whilst Christine and Erik pelted him with lots of rotten food. Tomatoes, bananas, strawberries, you name it.  
Erik couldn't help but laugh. "It's very right and entertaining. What should we do now?" Erik kissed Christine's neck.  
Christine hunched her shoulders when he kissed her neck. "I…I don't kn-oww" She stammered out. She stood up and kissed his neck back. "See? Tickles doesn't it?" She laughed and fell into a hug.  
Erik laughed along with her and his arms circled her waist. "Now I know that your ticklish…" Erik raised his eyebrows and let the threat hang in the air.  
Christine cupped her hands over her neck. "No no-no!" She squealed.  
Erik laughed even more. "I wouldn't dare." Erik said kissing her neck again making her squirm. "How about some food. I getting a bit hungry." Erik murmured into Christine's ear.  
"Oh, go on then, darling" She laughed, getting out of his arms.  
The wedding preparations flew by until the days before the wedding both Erik and Christine were feeling a little nervous. Mme. and Meg Giry were helping the nearly weds finish up and even Nadir Khan, Erik's long time friend from Persia and Erik's best man, was helping.

"I'm positive. We have everything that we need." She replied. She leant backwards and kissed his chin.  
"Are you nervous?" Erik asked placing his chin on her head a pulling her closer towards him as she sat on his lap.

Christine nodded, "Indeed I am." She said & cuddled into his chest.


	7. The Wedding

Erik stood at the altar waiting. He was so nervous there had been no trouble yet which caused him a slight piece of worry but he had brushed it off. Erik was wearing his best black suit and waistcoat along with a white dress shirt, a white bow tie and the white half mask that he had brought on their first trip into the village. It had helped his skin and it became less irritated and sore. The music played and the doors entered. Erik didn't look at Christine until de had started to walk down the aisle. She was breathtaking, she was wearing the wedding dress that he had made her. She looked like an angel.  
Christine stood at the end of the aisle smiling widely at Erik. She glanced to the left of her and when she deemed it safe, she slowly walked up the aisle and stopped right in front of him. She took his hand and tightly held it. For nervousness, and uncertainty. She knew Raoul wouldn't stay away. His precious childhood sweetheart was getting married to a monster, he wouldn't allow it at all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gather here today, to witness the joining of Mr Erik Destler and Miss Christine Daaé." The priest started. "I hear that they couple have organised their own Vows to recite to one another." He gestured to Erik and stepped back to allow him to say his vows.  
Erik said his vows but added a little on the end. "Christine, I love you with all of my heart and soul. You have saved me from a life of solitude and anger. You are my soul mate and I can't and will never let you go. To let you go would destroy me. You will always be my guiding light and you have tamed the dark shadows of the past. You will always be perfect to me." Erik said gazing into her eyes he saw love flowing in those deep brown eyes that always betrayed how she felt.

She blinked back tears and took his hands."And Erik, you saved me. What more could I have done than not have saved you? You are my love. You are my saviour. Your my everything."

"Now, will the ring bearer please come forward with the rings." The priest stated and Nadir stepped forwards, placing the pillow with the rings on in the middle of the two. As they picked up the rings Christine faintly heard hooves in the distance. She froze and dropped her ring, everyone gasped and she just murmured, "No…No…no… No… No..!" Her eyes went wide and she spun around to look out the large window. Black horses had pulled up outside the altar, and who ever was the passenger disallowed himself to be seen. The passenger stormed into the altar and stood in the doorway, it was Raoul and Christine hid herself behind Erik, trembling with fear. "Erik… I'm scared…" She whispered.

"Christine…" Raoul started. "You will not marry him. There is no discussion." He said and swiftly walked back out.

Christine thought for a moment. _No…I can do what I please now. I have a life of_ _my own now… I don't have to listen to him_. She paraded out, "Raoul! Wait!" She shouted, and he walked back, smiling, thinking he had won. "You are not the boss of me, I have no one run my life for me. I'm not a child anymore. I am marrying Erik. And now there is no discussion." She said, balling her fists up. She felt proud. She had stuck up for herself. She no longer needed to be scared of him, or any body else. She walked back in and apologised, picking up the ring and letting the ceremony continue as planned.  
Erik burst with happiness at Christine's words and smiled when Christine stood up for herself, she had shown some of the fire that was cleverly concealed and was shining with love when she continued the ceremony. Erik almost forgot to curse the Vicomte. After they kissed he couldn't help but smirk at the fop. "She's mine." Erik said pulling Christine closer.  
"And your mine" she murmured back, going in for another kiss.  
The guests all applauded and the black horses and carriage pulled away. Rose petals were thrown, cheers of congratulations were given to them and then the ceremony was over.  
After being picked up bridal style, Christine asked, "So, what's the plan now?" She smiled.


	8. Where's the Honeymoon?

"Honeymoon. Don't worry I know where we're going." Erik said picking Christine up bridal style and carrying her off to the carriage that would take them to Calais. "We need to go to Calais first." Erik said not giving away where they were going.  
Christine was deep in thought. Where in the world could they be going?

"Can't you just give me a teeny tiny hint?" She asked.

"Nope." Erik knocked on the roof of the carriage and they set off to Calais. Erik pulled Christine into a kiss. "I'm the happiest man on Earth today and nothing can change that." Erik said as they pulled apart.

"And I am the happiest woman on Earth. For two reasons. One, I have you for the rest of my life. And two, I have no longer a reason to be afraid of anybody. Especially not Raoul." She smiled, going in for another kiss.

Erik smiled and met Christine's lips with his own. "My Christine, my wife, Madame Destler." Erik said. "My Angel of Music."

"That time when you first revealed yourself to me, I truly thought it was my childish imagination. I always thought my father was using the Angel of Music story to help me improve self-consciously, but look at me now. I'm married to my tutor, my saviour, my lover. I knew the very first time I saw you, I knew that deep down you'd care for me. I knew you'd help me. I knew you would be the one I wanted to be mine forever. I couldn't ask for more." She smiled, taking his hand and kissing it."I always did regret leaving you. Why I thought I would have been happier with Him I don't know why. But now I don't have no reason to worry." She mused, reaching up and removing his mask to pepper kisses over his cheek.

Erik was the calmest and happiest he had been in his entire life. "You have helped me reach peace. You have tamed the Phantom and the lonely soul that lives in darkness. I still prefer darkness over light sometimes but you've changed me and I couldn't be more great full."  
"You said yourself, the Phantom is not here, but only Erik from now on." She mused. "But either way, I love both of them. They both saved me from a life of torment" She whispered and leant into his chest and fell asleep from all the excitement.  
Erik kissed Christine's curls and looked out of the window. Erik soon nodded off and slept all the way to Calais.

The driver opened up the carriage and they both shot awake. Christine sat and stretched. "Calais must have been so much farther away than I thought." She wondered aloud.

She was helped out of the carriage and when Erik stepped out she linked her arm with his. "Where are we going now?" She asked.

"On a boat." Erik said casually as they picked up their luggage and got on a boat. "Still not guessed where we're going?" Erik grinned grabbing Christine's free hand.  
"Are we… Are we going back to the Populaire?" She asked, excitement filling her voice.  
"Nope. We're going to a completely different country." Erik said amusement in his voice.  
"Please can you just tell me?" Christine pleaded when they got into the boat.  
"Nope." Erik smiled mischievously. "Not going to tell until you guess or are close." Erik sat on a seat and gestured for Christine to sit next to him.  
"Okay, so a different country… Is it still in Europe?" She asked shuffling into his lap.

"Of course it's in Europe. It's one of the closest countries to France." Erik hinted, his arms circling her waist.

"Are we going to England?" She said. She wasn't brilliant at geography, so she was uncertain about it.  
"Correct. More specifically. London." Erik pulled Christine closer.  
Christine's face lit up. "I've always wanted to go to London!" She pulled herself up and kissed him. "Dreams really do come true!"  
"Some dreams can come true." Erik corrected. The boat soon started moving and they started to head across the channel.  
Christine nestled her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Have we got anything organised in London?" She asked after a while of silence.  
"I was thinking of watching a performance at The Globe. However plans cod change. Depends on what you want to do." Erik said kissing Christine's curls.  
"That sounds like a wonderful plan." She said, and looped her arms around his. "I wonder if there are any boat rides in London.."  
"I think there might be a few on the River Thames." Erik said. "But the Thames isn't as nice as the Seine back in Paris."  
"I can only imagine it isn't. Paris is the city of love after all." She grinned, sitting up and kissing his cheek. "But I think all cities are the city of love wherever we go."  
Erik smiled. "Very true. What would you like to do now?"  
"We could see the sights, I guess. Have you ever been here? If not, we could have a tour around the city."  
"I've been there once before. But that was many years ago. It no doubt has changed over the years. I think sightseeing would be a fun experience."  
"Shall we book a tour when we dock in London?" She asked, taking his hand and squeezing it tight. "We can book it when we like, but if there is nothing to do, we can do just that."

"That sounds like a good idea." Erik pulled Christine on his knees and kissed her curls repeatedly. "My Christine." Erik murmured between kisses.  
"My Angel." She smiled back, and she cradled in to his chest.


	9. London Honeymoon

When they docked in London, Christine made sure to stay close to Erik. For safety, and that she hadn't an idea where she was. "It's far more crowded than Paris. At most you were lucky to see 50 people gathering outside the Populaire for performances, yet here, the streets are crowded, but for what? That giant Ferris Wheel? It doesn't even look fun…" She criticised, still hooked on his arm.  
"That's because it's a sightseeing view-point. I hear the view is very nice on a clear day like today." Erik said walking away from the docks. He saw a few people staring at his mask, he felt a little self-conscious.  
Christine saw his face change. "Erik…it's fine, I'm sure they won't try anything." She said and took his hand and squeezed it. "And if they say anything, you can think of something, right?" She smiled and rested her head on his arm as they walked through the busy streets, dodging and swerving around the crowds. "So, whats the first order of business?" She giggled.  
"I was thinking of getting dinner. What do you want to eat my dear?"

"Well, what is there? I don't know any of the goods here. What do you recommend?" She asked.

Erik was about to answer when a boy ran into Erik. "Sorry Sir, I'm trying to get back to Fleet Street. Do you know where it is?"

"I do remember." Erik said in English, one of his many languages, looking at the small brown-haired boy. "What is your name?"

"Tobias Sir, but everyone calls me Toby."  
"Are there any nice restaurants on Heet Street? If we have to show this little boy back is worth finding out, isn't it?" She asked, smiling down at Tobias. "What were you doing all the way from Heet Street, dear?"  
"I was just delivering a letter to someone. There is a Pie Shop in Fleet Street. The pies are delectable, Mrs Lovett my adoptive mother owns and makes the pies." Tobias rattled on he was a bit nervous by Erik's mask but he decided not to question it.  
Erik smiled slightly. Tobias reminded Erik of Gavroche. "Come on, let's get going. Those pies sound very nice."  
"Come along then, Tobias." She smiled. "I would love to try one of the pies. It will be my first time trying a British Pie." She giggled, hooking her arm through Erik's.  
Fleet Street was near the middle of London. Above Mrs Lovett's pie shop was Sweeney Todd's barber shop. Not thinking much of it Erik walked into the pie shop with Tobias in the lead and Christine next to him. "Mrs Lovett. I've got customers." Tobias called as they entered the shop. When no reply came Toby turned to them. "Mam is in the cellar getting the meat ready. Won't be long." Toby bolted his way down to the cellar leaving the newly weds alone.  
"He's a nice boy, isn't he? Showing us all the way to this…mmm, lovely smelling pie shop." Christine smiled at Erik and then sighed. "Would you ever want children, Erik? I mean, do you want to have children?"

Erik was shocked by Christine's question. "I haven't really thought about it that much. After all I did live alone without the thought of loving anyone for several years. I think I would want a child." Erik nuzzled Christine's neck.  
"Wouldn't you be scared of them…having…" She trailed off, not wanting to dishearten the mood, wishing that Mrs Lovett would show up soon with the pies.  
"I'm not scared about having them. I would have one if you were comfortable with having one." Erik murmured into her ear. "My Christine."  
"I am comfortable with having one…and no matter what they look like, we will love them dearly. Won't we?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I do hope Mrs Lovett shows up soon, I'm absolutely ravenous." She giggled.

Erik laughed a little as well. "Of course we will love them."

Tobias rushed up the stairs. "Mrs Lovett is just coming. The pies are nearly done. Where are you from? I've never heard someone talk like that before." Toby sat himself at one of the tables inside the shop and stared at the couple.  
"We are from France, dear. I don't think I've ever heard someone talk like you do, either. I've never been out of my home country, except for when I moved from Sweden." She explained, her heart twanging when she mentioned Sweden. "Does your adoptive mother get many customers, Tobias?"  
"I've always wanted to go to France." Toby admitted. "Mrs Lovett does seem to get a lot of customers recently. Although Mr Todd helps as well sometimes." Toby's eyes stared at the ceiling as if scared the Sweeney had heard.  
"Well, this is my first time away from France, perhaps you'll get your wish come true some day." She smiled. "And how does Mr Todd help out?" She asked. "Does he help promote the business, or does he buy a lot of pies?"  
"I'm not really sure, but Mam says that he has been kind to us and that he helps her out. I think she loves him, but I can't be sure." Toby shrugged. The sound of boots were heard against the wooden floor and Mrs Lovett walked in.


	10. Meeting Mrs Lovett -And The Truth Is Out

Christine bowed to the woman. "Christine Daaé, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said to her out of politeness. She grinned and breathed in deeply. "The pies smell absolutely divine. I'll take 1 pie, please." She complimented, and took out her purse to get the money, then she remembered, she hadn't had time to exchange her Francs into British currency. "Oh, Erik, could you?" She murmured out of embarrassment.

"Don't you mean Christine Destler?" Erik corrected. "I'll also take one of your pies Mrs Lovett." Erik handed her the money.  
Christine blushed. "I'm so sorry, I guess I've been used to hearing my maiden name, I haven't kicked the old habit yet." She apologised and turned to him, "I guess I'll have to start writing my new name down many times so I don't make the same mistake again." Mrs Lovett handed over the pies and they took a seat. Christine took a bite and grinned in satisfaction. "Mrs Lovett, ma'am, this pie is divine! I haven't tasted a pie this delicious since Pari!" She exclaimed.

Erik took small bites due to his mask. He did notice that a customer that had gone up to the barber shop once they arrived had not come down. He suddenly heard a thump as if a body was hitting the floor from a height, it came from the basement. Erik looked at Christine to see if she either heard it or acknowledged it. "Mrs Lovett, may I speak with you in private for a minute?"  
They exited the main room into Mrs Lovett's living quarters. "I've figured out how Sweeney Todd helps your business."  
Christine hadn't heard the thump from above, and carried on eating. Only when Erik walked over and spoke to Mrs Lovett quietly did she raise suspicion.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" Mrs Lovett questioned with her thick Cockney accent, furrowing her brow, a confused look sweeping across her face."I have very keen ears Mrs Lovett. And to think my wife has eaten one of your pies it disgusts me. I never ate the filling of mine, only the crust. And to think you've bought an innocent boy into this. It sickens me." Erik growled.

"I-I-I have No idea what you are talking about!" She protested, keeping a stern look on her face, but cowering slightly. "Whatever you are talking about is insane!  
You're Insane!" She shouted. Christine heard Mrs Lovett shout, so she kindly smiled at Tobias and walked out to find the two arguing. "Dear? What's wrong?" She said, and then coughed slightly. "The pies have a very strange…aftertaste don't they?" She said, coughing a bit more. "Could I get a glass of water to get rid of the taste?"  
"Of course Mrs Destler." Toby ran off to the nearest tap with a glass. He hurried back careful not to spill any of the liquid. "Here you are."

Erik had pushed Mrs Lovett up against a wall. "You were low on meat were you not? And I guess Mr Todd is as sick minded as you are. I could go from here with my wife and Toby, spread the truths about your store. You would slowly run out of business. You and Sweeney both, until you are living on the streets. I could do it you know. I can already guess what the cellar looks like. Skeletons piled in a dark corner to keep them from Tobias' innocent eyes, human flesh next to the meat grinder, and a trap door where the bodies come through after Todd's slit their throats. Am I right so far?"  
"N-No! That's not right at all!" She protested, and struggled against his arms. "I have never not once murdered anyone in my entire life! The meat is all genuine, I assure you of that! What do you think I am, anyway? Some kind of cannibal who lives off human meat? How absurd!" She pushed against his arms again to get loose from his grip, but failed.

"Darling, please, what are you doing?" Christine whispered loudly, taking sips of the water, and trying to calm him down, what good of a Honeymoon would it be if he murdered someone in their first hour of being docked in London?

"Your _Darling_ of a husband is trying to accuse me of murdering poor helpless victims who visit Sweeney Todd's Barbers to use their meat for the pies, _which_ I have never done in my entire life, by the way!" She answered for him. "Now, if you don't mind, I have pies to make, so if you wouldn't mind letting me free of your grasp…" She stared with deathly eyes at Erik. "…I can make them." She finished, and waited for him to release his grip.

"Would you mind if I followed you down there Mrs Lovett?" It was a rhetorical question, he was going to find out what was going on. "Christine why don't you go back to Toby? I'm sure he would love to find out more about Paris. Just don't tell him too much, please?" Erik kept his iron grip on Mrs Lovett but turned his masked face to Christine staring into Christine's eyes with a soft and loving gaze.

"Of course, Darling." She smiled, and turned on her heels to go back to Tobias.

"If you want to put your mind at rest, then you may. But please let me go wash up first. It is a mess down there and I don't want you to soil your clothes. I will call for you." She rolled her eyes and pried herself from his grip. "Five minutes, please, Sir." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Sweeney!" She called out quietly in the cellar. "Sweeney, you need to hide everything down here, bring the meat out!" She called after him.

"Whatever you say…" He replied, not bothering to ask why she was fretting. She didn't bother to answer him back and began to wash down the tables.

Soon enough, five minutes had passed, but she didn't call him, and then heard his shoes creaking the steps on the cellar stairs. "O-Oh! M-Mr Destler, I am sorry, I forgot to call you, didn't I?" She laughed slightly, and rubbed the back of her neck.

Erik narrowed his eyes as he walked down the stairs. "I can see you Sweeney Todd. Mrs Lovett this is a poor way of clearing up. I can see some of the bones in the darkest corner of the cellar. Also I could hear you barking orders at the barber. I'm not deaf nor blind Mrs Lovett." Erik stormed out to Christine, angry fire in his eyes.  
"Well you see, before I married Mr Destler, I used to go by Christine Daaé, and I had great fame at the Opera Populaire for my singing abilities. I am the highest ranked singer, you know, I am a Soprano." All of a sudden, Christine heard Erik's shoes stomp up the stairs. "Darling? What's the matter?" She questioned, and then turned back to Toby. "Anyway, Tobias, what else would you like to know about me?" She smiled.

"How did you meet Mr Destler?" Toby asked. He felt really happy with Christine and Erik, with Mrs Lovett he was trying to protect her from Mr Todd. He realized though that he wasn't able to protect her.  
Erik gazed warily at Christine, begging her not to go into too much detail. Seeing Toby so happy with the two of them Erik was amazed. He barely knew the two of them and they were talking like they were friends of his. Erik felt attached to the boy. Tobias was similar to him when he was younger however someone had taken him in and saved him from a life of poverty. _Would Toby like to live with us?_ He wondered. Erik would talk to Christine about it to see what she thought about it.  
"It's a very, very long story, dear. But in short, Mr Destler watched one of my performances one day, and was absolutely smitten with me, as was I with him." She smiled, and then looked at Erik with big eyes. "We have had a few ups and downs with our relationship, but it never broke our love, as you can see." She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Well, it's getting late, and we have to go and book into our hotel now. Thank you for having us here, Tobias. I hope we see each other again before we go back to France." She smiled, and held out her hand for him to shake.

Tobias took her hand. He felt disappointed that he didn't get to spend more time with Christine and Erik. They felt more like family then Mrs Lovett and Sweeney ever did.

Erik noticed the flicker of disappointment cross Toby's face. "Don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow." Erik held out his hand and flinched a little at the unfamiliar contact.  
"Yes, we will be back, don't worry Tobias, we won't forget about you." She smiled and took Erik's hand. "Goodbye, Tobias." She smiled, and waved with her free hand, and they both walked out.


	11. New Family Matters?

"Where are we going now? To our hotel I presume?" She asked as they stepped back on to the streets of London.

Erik nodded. "How much do you like Toby?" He asked. Erik circled his arm around Christine's waist, pulling her close.

Christine thought for a moment. "He's a very nice and respectable boy. I suppose with the right upbringing and caring, he could turn out to be a successful young man. So I guess very much. Why do you ask?" She answered.

"I don't like the idea of a boy such as him living in such a place. How would you feel about adopting him? We could see if we could manage Toby before we have a child of our own." Erik murmured into Christine's ear as they neared the hotel.

Christine went silent for a few moments, then a smile eventually washed over her face. "That sounds like a marvellous idea! But…do you think Mrs Lovett would agree to you adopting him?" She asked, and they walked into the Hotel.

"Greetings Sir, may I take your name to make sure you are on the reservation list?" The receptionist grinned as they walked in.

"Destler is the name the room is booked under." Erik said as the receptionist gave them the room key. "I don't care if Mrs Lovett would agree to _us_ adopting him. I don't want him in that environment any longer." He said as they walked up the stairs.

"So your just going to…?" She trailed off. "How will we…" She couldn't complete any of her questions, for now the only thing she wanted to do was to relax, and quite possibly throw up, the pie she had eaten was not very nice, but she ate it even so.

"I was thinking of asking Toby who he'd prefer to live with. After all it is the boy's choice. I could probably tell Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd, that we could take him out for a trip, get to know him better and get closer to him to see if it feels right. I don't know if it's going to work or not but it could." Erik said as they walked into the room. Erik pulled Christine into a kiss that soon turned passionate and heated.

When Christine broke away she smiled. "If that's what you want to happen, then we'll definitely do that." She said, and leant back in for another kiss.

Christine loved when he held her tight when they kissed. It made her feel more…more wanted. Soon they were both flushed and gasping for air like fishes out of water.  
Erik pulled Christine back and continued kissing her with more love and passion than ever before. They carried on long into their wedding night.

Erik woke up the next morning next to his wife, he smiled at how peaceful she looked. "Good morning my love."  
Christine sat up, yawned and stretched. "Good morning…" She answered, and lay back on the mattress, shuffling herself into his arms. "Are we going to see Tobias today?"  
"Of course my dear. I just hope he doesn't find out about Mrs Lovett soon. We should be getting ready."

Toby was missing Erik and Christine very much. He wondered if he could stay with them. He felt wanted and it was like the family he never had. He was going to ask them today. Nothing was going to stop him.  
Christine pulled herself out of the bed and walked off to find the bathroom. She came back a while later, dressed in a long skirted dress, a lace-back top and her smallest heeled flats. She walked into the living area of the room and saw Erik lounging in the large chair.  
"Let's go and see Tobias, then, dear. I'm sure he's been awake for a while waiting for us." She smiled, taking his hands and pulling him up, before giving him a kiss and walking out of the room, holding his hand still.  
Erik walked with Christine to Mrs Lovett's where he glanced up at the barber shop. He saw Sweeney glaring at him. Erik sent back a glare that made the military men stop and run. Sweeney swiftly disappeared with fear written on his face. "Erik! Christine! You came." Toby cried running up to them and hugging them. "Hello Tobias," Erik said not flinching at the contact. "Mrs Lovett can we take Toby out today? I'm sure he would like to explore London a bit more." Erik glared at the Pie shop owner.

Toby was overjoyed to see the couple walk in. Mrs Lovett had acted strangely since the pair of them had shown up. "Please Mam?" Toby begged as Erik talked about them exploring London together. This was the only chance he was going to get at asking Erik and Christine to adopt him.  
"It's completely up to the kid." She mumbled. "Gets him out of our feet, we can make more pies, that way. We don't really need the extra help."  
"What do you say then?" Christine smiled.  
"Thank you Mrs Lovett." Toby said with a smile.  
Erik linked his arm with Christine's and they went out. "How about we have a picnic at Hyde Park? It's a lovely day."  
"I'd love to do that, and I'm sure Tobias would like that too. Oh, but, we don't have any food…" She said, and then turned to Tobias. "What food do you like to eat, Tobias? Also, do you mind being called Tobias? Or do you want me to call you Toby?" She asked.

Tobias shrugged. "I go by either to be honest although I slightly prefer Toby. I like anything really. Are you alright with me calling you Christine and Erik? I do not want to sound too informal.

Erik nodded. "I'm alright with you calling me Erik, Toby. I think we need to find a store. Erik was starting to wonder how they were going to ask Toby if he wanted to live with them.

"Very well, then Toby. We'll get a variety of foods, some nice meat pies." Christine said, smiling as they walked. "Ah, here's the store. Now, do you want to be in charge of the basket, Toby?" She smiled at him. He nodded and walked ahead, putting lots of cheeses and breads into the basket.

"How are you going to ask him?" Christine said after laughing at his enthusiasm. It was obvious he hadn't had food this luxurious before.

Erik smiled at Toby. "I was thinking of doing it as we have our picnic. It would give him plenty of time to thing about it." They followed Toby round the store adding a few things in that they wanted.

"Okay, so we have everything." Christine grinned as they walked out, the shopping bags bulging. "Now, to find Hyde Park. I'm guessing you know where it is, Erik?"  
Erik nodded. It was just a quick walk from the shop. Toby ran ahead but stopped and waited for them to catch up before running off again.

Toby was so excited. He couldn't help but run off a little before stopping and politely waiting for Erik and Christine to catch up. They soon reached Hyde park and Toby immediately spotted a slightly shaded part of the park. "How about here?" He asked.  
"This looks like a nice spot. Is this your first Picnic, Toby?" Christine asked as they sat down and took the food out. "This is my second proper picnic, other ones with my papa…" She paused, closed her eyes and carried on. "…Were small and we didn't have much food. I still counted them as picnics though." She smiled and handed him a piece of bread and cheese on a plate.

Toby shook his head. "I had one with Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd once. It wasn't very nice though." Toby was starving. All he had to eat normally was Mrs Lovett's pies. "Is this what you eat in France?"

Erik nodded. "We do sometimes eat it. Would you like to live in France?" Erik pushed Toby in the right direction.

Toby nodded. "I would like to live in France." Erik looked at Christine asking for her help in this.

"Well… How about you come for a little…holiday with us when you're not at school… and if you enjoy yourself, you can…Now how do I put this… Stay with us?" She asked with a smile. "It is your choice, nobody is forcing you to."

Toby's face lit up. "I would love to. Could we make it something more pertinent? I don't go to school, can't afford it."

"Very well then. Our honeymoon is over in a few days, would you like to come back with us? That is, if Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd allow you to." She smiled and ate her food. "I must say, London weather is marvellous. It just about passes Parisian weather. Always sunny." She smiled.

Just as she said that, it began to pour with rain. "But I never expected that!" She laughed loudly and ran for shelter.

Erik pulled Toby along to where Christine was hiding from the sudden downpour.  
"Welcome to English weather." Toby laughed.

Christine's curls went from tight ringlets to rat tails in the seconds of downpour she had stood and ran in. She took a look at Erik whose hair was near perfect. "What hair products do you use? It doesn't even look like rain has hit you!" She laughed.  
She then turned to Toby and dropped to his level. "I have had a wonderful time today. Have you, Toby?" She asked, and took him in for a slight hug, not wanting to soak his clothes any more."  
"I've had a wonderful time. Mam" Toby said hugging his newly adopted mother closer too him. They pulled apart and he hugged Erik his newly adopted father. "Tobias Destler." Toby said out loud. "I like it."  
"Has a nice ring to it. Tobias Destler…" She repeated and smiled. "Come on then, let's get you back home." She took his hand and Erik's and they walked down the street back to his house.

"We're back!" Christine called out, but had no reply. "Oh dear… Are they home?"

She was about to call out again when they heard a loud thump. "What was that?" She questioned.

Erik heard the thump of another body falling down the chute. "They're still doing it." Erik whispered in Christine's ear. Erik started to glance around. Something wasn't right. There were no sounds coming out if the basement and Mrs Lovett nor Sweeney were in sight. "Something's not right."  
"What do you mean, 'they're still doing it'?" She asked and looked towards the basement. "Mrs Lovett? Mr Todd? Are you here?" She called. "Should we…should we go see whats going on?" She murmured.  
"No stay here if anything get closer to the door. It's to do with the pies and Todd's barber shop." Erik ran a finger across his throat.  
"Okay. But what are we going to do? We can't leave him up here by himself." She said, walking backwards and taking a seat at a table with Tobias.

Erik moved with Christine however he didn't sit down. "If I say so run. Run to the hotel. I'll meet you there later." Erik said still looking around for Sweeney. If anything Sweeney was the most dangerous one.  
Christine nodded and turned to Tobias. "Can you run? We will need to flee as soon as… father tells us." Christine said to him and he nodded. Christine heard boots stepping on the stairs and she whipped her head around.

"Ah hello there, sorry I didn't come up earlier." Mrs Lovett smiled. "We were getting the pies ready. Why would Mr Todd tell the boy to run?"

"Not Mr Todd, ma'am! Mr Destler! He's my fat -" Tobias exclaimed.

"S-Shh now, Toby…" Christine interrupted.

"He's your what?" She said.

"Father! Mr Destler is my Father! Mr and Mrs Destler said they were going to take me to France to live with them! Isn't that great?!"

"Ahem… Mr Destler, when did we agree to this? More importantly… Were you going to tell me and Mr Todd?"  
"We were going to ask if we could take him on a holiday. We asked Toby for his opinion-" Erik started but he saw Sweeney's eyes and blades glitter from behind Mrs Lovett.  
"But I want to live with them." Toby finished. "I suggested making it more permanent."  
"Get ready to run." Erik quickly murmured at the same time Toby was speaking.  
"Now now, Toby." Christine said. She acknowledged Erik's words and nodded slightly.  
Toby felt an arm grab his and he tried to fight it. Mrs Lovett pulled him close. "He's not going anywhere." She hissed.

"Mother!" Toby called to Christine.  
Erik reached for Toby but Sweeney stood in his way. "Toby!" Erik called. "Christine run!" Erik said not taking his eyes off Sweeney's blades.  
Toby pushed Mrs Lovett away and took Christine's hand. "Mam! Come on! We need to go!" He shouted, and ran out the shop, pulling Christine behind him.

They both ran until the saw the hotel and they ran inside. "Erik?! Where's Erik?!" She exclaimed. "Toby, Toby I need you to stay here. I'm going to go get your father. Stay right here, and if anyone asks who you are with, your with the Destler family, okay?" She said and hugged him tightly before running out back to the shop.

She threw the door open and stood in the doorway, and then shouted loudly. "Erik! Erik come on!"


	12. Injured

Erik turned to leave when Sweeney slashed his back in an 'X' with his two blades. He fell to floor and quickly turned around so his back was to the floor. "Christine get the police. Now!" He cried trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Erik curled his chin to his chest to stop his throat getting slit. He knew this was Sweeney's favourite way of killing. Blood poured out of his back. Erik kicked Sweeney in the stomach temporarily winding him and he shakily stood up. Shoving Mrs Lovett to the floor he bolted out of the pie shop and waited for Christine to return. He was slowly getting weak from the blood loss. "Hurry Christine." Erik whispered before sliding to the floor and blacking out.

Christine ran as far as she could, looking everywhere for policemen. This wouldn't help, she never knew what London Policemen looked like, the only policemen she had seen were when the Opera house was full of them during Don Juan.

"Help! Help! Somebody Please!" She screamed, gathering a crowd.

"What's the matter, miss?" A man asked her.

"Are…are you a police officer?" She stammered out, tears pouring down her face.

"Yes, but I'm off duty… Is it urgent?"

She smiled kindly for finding someone. "It's Sweeney…Sweeney Todd."

"Sweeney?!" The man shouted. "Where is he?!"

"The Pie Shop…you've got to help my husband. He's been slashed."

"Right away, Ma'am. Now, you go calm yourself down, and make your way back. If it as bad as you describe, your husband may need hospital treatment…" He said, consoling her and running off to the shop.  
_ Oh dear god, I hope he's okay…_

Toby was scared at what Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd would do to his parents. He hoped that Sweeney hadn't killed them. He stood alone not talking to anyone unless they asked him whim he was with. "My parents. Mr and Mrs Destler." He would always reply with if they asked. They would nod and leave not bothering with him afterwards.  
Erik tried to fight the unconsciousness however the blood loss was starting to get too much for the Phantom. "Hurry up Christine." He kept murmuring trying to hold on to consciousness.  
"Sir?! Sir?! Sir can you hear me?" The police officer from earlier said to Erik upon arriving. "Blast that man Sweeney!" He cursed.

Christine walked back, her legs heavy with desperation and stopped near the police officer, grabbing the wall. "Oh, Erik…" She whispered, and walked over to him, gently taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. "Why did he have to do this to you?" She muttered.

"Ma'am, do you know about their adoptive son, Tobias?"

"Yes I do, we have him in our care now. This is what this was all about. We were going to take him to France for a holiday, and then explain to Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd that we were going to adopt him. You see, we didn't like the idea of the way they were treating him and the fact about the pies."

"Mhmm, I see. Well, I called for the ambulance service, so they should be here soon. If you could just stay calm in the meantime."

Toby had decided to leave the hotel when Christine and Erik didn't return and he walked back to the shop. Upon arriving, he saw Christine sat next to Erik, and Erik slumped against the wall, unconscious. "Father!" He screamed and ran over next to him. "Father, what did Mr Todd do to you?" He asked but got no answer. "Mr Todd, he…he has hurt my father!" He stood up and was about to run away. "Nobody hurts my father!" He said and started to run.

"Toby!" Christine shouted and stood up, "Toby come back!" She shouted and ran after him.

"I know, dear. Come on, now, your father needs us…" She said, picking him up and carrying him back. "Now, why don't you talk to your father, you might get a reply." She said quietly, and took his hand again. "Please be okay…please lord let him be okay…" She whispered and shut her eyes to stop herself crying.

"Good afternoon, Constable." She heard an older man say a short while later. "Is this the injured man?"

"Yes, it was Sweeney."

"Oh, dear lord." The man gasped. "We need to get him to the hospital right away. How long has he been here?"

"I have been here for about an hour, but the man himself, I do not know." The police officer replied.

"Very well then, let me call my men around and we'll get him off to the hospital."

"Please…tell me he's going to be okay?" Christine whimpered.

"Ma'am I am dreadfully sorry but at this point, I don't know what condition your husband is in, but I will do my best. We all will."

"Father?" Toby cried. "Please, I need you, mother needs you." Toby took Erik's hand and squeezed it. He closed his eyes and lent on Erik's shoulder. Tobias' eyes shot open and he gasped when he felt pressure on his hand. Erik's eyes fluttered but were soon still. "Father? Father!" Toby threw his arms around Erik as mush as possible and hugged him.

Christine sighed with happiness. "Oh thank heavens you're okay!" She cried.

"Excuse me ma'am, can we load him into the ambulance now please?"

"Oh, yes of course!" She said, standing up and smoothing her skirts. "Come on, Tobias, fathers going to be just fine." She said, and picked him up. She stepped over to the police officer from earlier. "Please, do whatever you can to make sure Mr Sweeney never sees the light of day ever again!"

"I assure you ma'am, Sweeney Todd had many a warning, and he just blew his last chance. My men are out looking for him now."

Erik woke up to find him in a hospital. His mask was on (thank goodness) he felt cold and started to shiver. "Christine? Tobias?" Erik cried as his back started throbbing.

Christine was sat outside his room, she had been told to stay outside for a while. She heard him calling for her and Tobias and she stood up. "Come on darling, fathers awake." She smiled at him. They walked into his room and stood at the bottom of his bed.

"Hello, dear." She said. "How are you now? I'm sorry that Sweeney did what he did…" "Yes..if it wasn't for me shouting my mouth off…he wouldn't have hurt you.." Tobias said guiltily.

"Now, Toby, you don't need to say that." She said, and hugged Toby tightly.

"It isn't your fault Toby." Erik said turning his head to face his family. "It would've happened if Christine or I had said it." He winced in pain. His back was burning. He had been beaten and whipped to pieces before but his scares had never burned. He had been poisoned before… Erik's eyes widened, no he couldn't have done. Could he? His back was burning just enough to cause him pain. It wasn't enough to kill him, only enough to cause him pain.

"Curse that barber!" He said out loud.

"Yes, it would have dear. Don't pin the blame on yourself." She saw Erik's face twist in pain and her eyes widened as he cursed. "What's wrong dear?" She asked, quickly going to his side and taking his hand and stroking it.

"My back is burning, burning not hurting. That foolish barber had a bit of poison on his blades when he attacked me." Erik shifted and sighed as it stopped his back burning a little. "Did they catch the pair?" Erik said staring into Christine's eyes.

"When we left they were searching for them. I'm not sure how to London police force works, but I'm sure they will catch them. Todd will definitely be behind bars, though. The police officer said he blew his last chance."  
"Do you want me to get a nurse, father?" Tobias asked and stood by the door.

Erik thought about Toby's question. "Yes please, Son." Erik smiled warmly. "What do you mean blew his last chance?" Erik said turning to Christine. His visible eyebrow raised.

Tobias couldn't help but smile as Erik called him son. It felt right. Toby rushed down the hall until he found a spare nurse. "Could you come and help my father? He's woken up and his back is burning him."

"Of course, take me to his room." The nurse replied.

"Well in short, the police officer said that he had supposed to have been imprisoned, but each time he was in court, the jury never found him guilty. That and one time when they suspected them of the phony pie meat, they found no evidence and he wasn't convicted." Christine replied.  
"Hello there, Mr Destler, what's the problem? Your son says that your back is burning…?"

"Yes. I think the Barber had a small amount of poison on the blades. I've had scars before, they have all hurt but never burned. I was once scared with a knife, with a bit more poison, down my front and it burned for weeks." Erik said gazing down at his chest. He had earned that scar in Persia when he was tortured for disobeying the Shah's orders.

"I see…well, if I take a look at your back, I'll see if I can sooth the burning sensation." She smiled kindly, and turned to Christine. "Would you mind waiting outside while I tend to your husband, Mrs Destler?"  
"No no, not at all. Come on Toby." She said, taking his hand and walking out.

"So you said you were given a scar with a poisoned knife? How did you treat that?" The nurse asked curiously.  
"I treated by Persian medics who were experts in poisons. It took a while for the wound to heal but in the end it did. I don't want to go into details." Erik looked at the ceiling.  
"Ah, okay." The nurse smiled. "Could you sit up for me please." She smiled and helped him up. She untied the back of his gown and took a look at his back. "My, it's a deep wound…" She murmured. "Does this hurt?" She said, placing a hand on his wound. "It's very warm…"  
Erik winced as she touched his wounds. "It hurts sometimes." Erik admitted. "However no where else burns."  
"Hm… Well, okay, what I'm going to do is apply some cream, that's all we can do for now." She said, and put a thin layer of cream on his back before tying his gown back up.  
"Don't hesitate to call for us if you need more help." She smiled and walked out.  
"You can go back in now, Mrs Destler." The nurse said as she walked past the, both.  
"Thank you, miss." She smiled and walked back in.  
"What was the problem then, Love?"  
"The poison that was on his blades but it hasn't spread anywhere. You should put Toby in the hotel room he looks exhausted.  
Toby was tired but he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing his father was in pain. "I can't go to the hotel. Not knowing your not well! Can I sleep with you father and keep you company?"  
"Of course you can." Erik smiled as Toby climbed into the bed.  
"Now you be good, Toby." Christine smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be out in no time." She said, walking over to the bed. ""Goodnight, Erik." She murmured and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight, Toby." She smiled back and bought them both in for a hug. "Don't stay up too late.


	13. Back at Home

A few weeks later Erik had been released from hospital and the family had been in France for a few days. Toby couldn't be happier. He loved France. Erik and Christine were teaching him French so that he could talk with the locals. Toby was the happiest he had ever been.

"Now what have we learnt, Toby?" She smiled.

"Bonjour mon nom est Toby, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" He recited.

"Ah! Magnifique! I am proud!" She cheered. "Aren't you proud of him?" She said to Erik.

"Of course I'm proud of him Christine. Toby? Do you want your music lesson now?"

"Yes please!" Toby ran into the Music room and he sat at the Piano. Erik chuckled at the boys enthusiasm.

"Go on, Professor." She laughed, and stood up. "Go and teach our son the music lesson you've been dying to teach since we returned." She finished and kissed him full on the lips. "Now, go, he's waiting."

"Yes I am! Come on, father!" Toby laughed from the other room.

Erik sat next to Toby and placed his hand on the right keys. He told him what notes to press. They had already had a lesson reading music. They practiced well into the day until Christine had to pull them away with promises of food.

"Thank you for teaching me again…dad" Toby smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Erik's waist, giving him a long hug.  
"Come on then, boys, let's get you some food. You must be hungry after all that music." Christine laughed, and walked into the kitchen.  
She set out grape juice for Toby, and wine for her and Erik on a tray and set them on the table. "Now, Toby, what would you like? Filet Mignon or a slice of Quiché? I know what your father would like… The lovely Filet." Christine smiled.

"Filet!" Toby cried drinking his grape juice.  
Erik placed a kiss on Christine's forehead as a thank you and sipped his wine.

"Okay, then." She laughed. "Would you like to help me cook it?" She said, walking off into the kitchen.  
"Yes please!" He called after her, jumping off his seat and chasing her into the kitchen.  
Christine chuckled and went into the cupboards. "Ok I will give you something easy to do for now…" She said, and bought out a large bowl, some vinegar and sugar. "Go and wash your hands, and then mix these two ingredients together. Stay away from the stove though, darling, it gets very hot. Let me put everything to cook."

Erik couldn't have asked for a better family. They never argued and Toby felt like he ha been part of the family forever. There was nothing Erik would change.

"Okay everyone, dig in!" Christine smiled as she bought the meals out. "Bon appetite! Filet Mignonette for 3!" She said as she put the plates on the table.  
"Now, I've been thinking… Toby, would you like to start school in France? We could get a private tutor for you if you'd like." She said breaking the silence.

"I guess. But I would still like my French and music lessons with you. If that's alright with you." Toby answered between mouthfuls.

"I would love to continue your music lessons son." Erik smiled at his adopted son. He didn't have his mask on in the house anymore. Toby had accepted his face without question. And he was great full for.

"I'd be happy to continue your French lessons." She smiled and continued eating. When she and Erik had finished, Toby reluctantly stood up and began collecting the plates, to which Christine intervened. "No, no dear, I'll take the plates in. You don't have to do that." She said and took the plates away from him. "Can I not help you clean them?" He asked, following her into the kitchen. "I'm fine, dear. I don't need any help at the moment." She said. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your father? I'm going to run you a bath when I'm finished, and then you can go to sleep." She smiled and laughed at him running out.

Erik followed his son into the living room. "How did you meet mother?" Toby asked turning to face his father.  
"I was her singing teacher at the Paris Opera House. For years and she was eventually given the spotlight that she deserved.

"Were you hired to be her tutor?" He asked.  
Christine chuckled from inside the kitchen at his questions and listened out for Erik's answers.

"Not exactly. I was sent by her father just before he died. Christine soon met the Vicomte de Chagny whom your mother had known since they were children. Christine loved both of us in different ways. The differences you will have to ask your mother about. She ended up loving me more and we got married. You know the rest." Yes Erik had left out a lot of detail but it was necessary.

Christine walked out of the kitchen, a towel tangled in her hands as she dried them. "Yes, but I don't think the stories need to be bought up now. That was all in the past, and the past is a bad place to be." She said and sat down.  
"Righty-ho, Master Destler, your bathroom awaits!" She giggled and bought Toby over to her. "You have either a choice of bath salts or bath crème, and I will do your hair when you ask; that is if you need help. I can't treat you like a baby, now, can I?"  
"Could I have bath crème? And no thank you, mother, I can do my hair. Thank you for the offer, though." He smiled.  
She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She put the plug in the bath and began running the water. "Now, I'll need you to tell me if it gets too hot or too cold." She said, and poured the crème into the bath tub. "I'll get you your pyjamas and towel just before you get out, but make sure you dry yourself thoroughly, a damp body can be the death of townspeople." She said.  
"Okay, mother, I will." He replied and sat on the floor patiently.  
The bath soon filled and she tested how hot it was. She could withstand the pain, but could Toby?  
"Is this hot enough?" She asked.  
"This is perfect, thank you mother." He smiled and gave her a hug before shooing her out of the door. She giggled and walked back into the living room.  
"So, do you think we can handle children?" She asked as she walked into the living room and perched herself on Erik's knees.

"Yes. You are the perfect mother. So kind and caring." Erik kissed her neck. "My Christine. "

"And you're the perfect father. Loving and gentle." She smiled, kissing his lips and curling into him. "Do you think we should try for our own?" She asked. "I bet Toby would love a younger sibling."

"I think so. But when? Cant exactly do it now can we? As much as I would love to." Erik said crashing his lips to hers. The kiss had hints of passion that lingered just beneath the surface.

Christine smiled into the kiss and deepened it. She could feel her heart racing, her blood flowing fast, the adrenaline— everything all at once when suddenly…  
"Mother!" Toby called. "Mother I'm ready to come out now!"  
Christine broke apart, and steadied her breathing. "This isn't over." She smiled slyly and got up off his lap and went to give Toby his pyjamas.

"Now remember what I said! Dry yourself well!" She called out to him as she gave them to him.

Erik was disappointed that the kiss had to end. He smiled at Christine being affectionate with Toby. Yes she would be the perfect mother.

Toby emerged from the bathroom, his cheeks flushed and little welts of steam coming off his face. "Mother look! I have old people skin!" He laughed, putting his hands out and showing his wrinkled skin. "I hope you don't ever have skin like this! You are too beautiful!" He smiled.  
"Oh, thank you, Toby!" She smiled. "Are you ready for bed now? I always sleep better after having a nice bath." She asked  
Erik smiled and stood up. He followed Christine and Toby up to his sons room. He tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. "Goodnight Toby."  
"Goodnight father. Will you sing for me tomorrow?" Toby asked innocently. "I will." Erik left leaving Toby to sleep.  
"Yes, a good father you will be indeed." Christine smiled as he walked in to the bedroom. "Now…Where were we?" She smiled, bringing him close and placing her lips on his gently.  
Erik pushed Christine gently on the bed and deepened the kiss. He tangled one of his hands in her hair and one hand slid to her waist, pulling her even closer.  
She smiled against the kiss and held him tighter, never wanting to let go, she wanted to hold him forever.  
They soon ended up on the bed, clothes scattered randomly around the room as quickly as they were pulled off. They woke up together in each others arms.


	14. A Baby!

Toby ran into their bedroom the next morning. "Good morning!" He cried and climbed on top of their bed covers. "What are we doing today?" He asked and shuffled in the middle of them, causing them to break their hug.

"I think we should have a nice relaxing day today, with some of father's music lessons and some of my French lessons, and, if you would like, we can see about getting you a private tutor?" She said, putting one hand on Erik's shoulder and the other taking Toby into a light hug.  
Toby hugged his mother and father fiercely. "Yes." He he agreed before running out get dressed.  
Erik chuckled and hugged Christine one more before getting up and locating his clothes.  
Christine sat up and looked for her clothes from last night before getting out from under the covers.  
She soon found them and slipped them on before finding cleaner clothes in her wardrobe, and getting dressed. "Who should we get for him?"  
Erik placed himself at his piano, it wasn't his organ that was still in the vault of the Opera House but it would do. He placed his hands on the keys and was soon lost in the world of music. The composition was sweet and filled with love.  
Christine walked in as he was playing and sighed. "Still as beautiful as ever." She smiled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"But not as beautiful as you." Erik said standing up and turning to kiss her lips.

She wrapped her arms gently around him and rested her cheek on his chest, smiling widely. She suddenly pulled away and held a hand to her mouth, and then lowered it back down.

"Huh, I must be sick, I've never had scares of being unwell in the morning…" She said, before taking Erik's hand and leading them out of the room.

Erik stared down at Christine. "Are you sure you're okay?" Erik felt uneasiness slowly building in his stomach.

"I'm fine.." She said, and then bolted up off her seat, and darted to the bathroom.

She slid down next to it, her head hung over the bowl, and retched, throwing up every so often. "Maybe not…" She groaned, holding her now burning throat.

Erik followed Christine into the bathroom, rubbing her back to help the sickness. "I could go and fetch a doctor if you want me to." He murmured into her ear so not to worry Toby.

She nodded and retched a few more times. "Please…" She whispered, tears streaming her face.

"Just…don't let Toby know you've gone." She pleaded, before throwing up again.

Erik snuck out off the house and ran to the nearest doctor. "My wife is being sick and we don't know why. She was perfectly fine last night." Erik explained to the doctor. They both rushed to the house to find Christine still in the bathroom.

Christine still had her head hung over the toilet, her sweat making her curls hang limp. She was shaking and was very pale.  
"Your back…" she whispered, and clutched the side of the toilet again.

Erik fell to the floor next to his wife and slowly rubbed her back whilst muttering soothing words in her ear. "What could be wrong with her?" Erik asked the doctor with concerned eyes.

The doctor put his bag down on the side and crouched down next to him. "Ma'am, have you ever experienced something like this before? Being unwell in the mornings?" He asked.  
Christine shook her head, and then shook uncontrollably. "N-Never.." She whispered, and retched again.  
"I see… Have you recently had any intimate activities?" He said, writing down on a slip of paper.  
"Well..We did…" She murmured, lifting her head out of the toilet.  
"And were either of you protected?" He said, and rose an eyebrow, getting closer to the answer.  
"N-No.. We weren't…"  
"Well, due to your sickness, and the answers you have given me, I can only say that…you're pregnant!" He smiled, and wrote down important information on a notepad, and handed it over.  
"W-what? P-Pregnant?" She stammered out, her hand falling into Erik's.  
"Yes, congratulations!" He said, and explained what was on the paper. "This is what you need to know, obviously there is no smoking, no drinking and no unhealthy eating during your pregnancy. You have the choice to abort-"  
"N-no! I don't want to, thank you.." She interrupted and then apologised.  
"Anyway, you have a choice to abort the baby, but you only have a set time to do so. I recommend getting monthly visits by a doctor to make sure you are well and at every trimester, to go and visit the screening centre for scans to make sure your baby is well too. Congratulations, the both of you, I hope you have a smooth birth of your child." He smiled, and got up off the floor.

Erik was shocked. A baby! Erik thanked the doctor and escorted him out. Erik ran back to Christine and he hugged her tightly. "Our own baby." Erik murmured. Joy was soon replaced by worry. "What if the baby looks like me?" Erik asked dread building in his stomach.

"We'll love them, that's what we'll do." She smiled, still shaking slightly. "Should we tell Toby?"

"Of course we'll love them. I think Toby deserves to know sooner than later. After all he'll soon figure it out." Erik said helping Christine stand up. "Lets go and find our son."

Toby was in the drawing-room, writing out his French that he knew, and then translating it. "Mother, look! I've improved!" He smiled, and then caught sight of the weary smile on Christine's and Erik's faces. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Toby, have you ever wanted a baby brother or sister?" Christine asked gently, holding her stomach.

"Yes! Very much so! I always hoped that I had one when I was adopted!"

"Well, what if me and father told you that… you are going to have one?" She smiled.

"Really, Mother?!" He said, his eyes widened. "Am I really going to have a brother or sister?!"

"Yes, you are." She said.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" He cheered and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and whispered to her stomach. "Don't keep me waiting, baby!" He laughed and took his arms away, and hugged Erik tightly as well.

Erik was overjoyed with the news and Toby's reaction. "A soon to be family of four, or it could be five." He teased Christine.  
"I think four is enough." She laughed, poking Erik in the chest lightly.  
"So, how about we go out for a nice family meal later to commemorate our news?" She asked, taking Toby's and Erik's hands and leading them into the living room.  
"Of course." Erik said pulling Christine into a kiss and pulling Toby into a hug. "Our family." Erik said smiling.  
"Family…" She smiled and returned the kiss.


	15. Cravings

Christine jumped into the bath to clean herself off from the morning sickness smell, and then came out in a small dressing gown. "Okay boys, get dressed, we'll go for dinner when I'm dressed." She smiled, and slipped into the bedroom.

She went into her wardrobe and pulled out several outfits. A plaid dress, a Silk blue dress, a pastel pink dress and then a skirted suit. She immediately put the suit back, and held each of the dresses up to her to make her choice. She didn't want to be too under-dressed, but she didn't want to be too overdressed either. She tried each of the dresses on, and when she couldn't decide, she sat at her dresser.

"Erik! Come here, please!" She called out. "I can't choose!" She sighed.

The door opened and he walked in."What is the problem?" Erik asked. He saw the dresses laid out and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You look beautiful in anything. However I prefer the blue silk." Erik kissed Christine's neck from behind.

She rolled her neck back at the sensation. "You don't think it's too… Formal?" She said. "And what did I say about kissing my neck?" She giggled.

"I do not think so mon ange." Erik said kissing her neck again making her squirm. "Oops, I forgot." Erik grinned as he kept kissing her neck.

"Stop it!" She giggled and picked up the blue dress. "Shoo! Let me get dressed!" She laughed and ushered him out.

Erik shut the door and laughed. He found Toby sat at the piano. He sat next to his son. "Would you rather have a baby brother or sister?" Toby looked up from the keys and smiled. "A brother, although I wouldn't mind a sister."

Christine overheard their conversation from the closed-door and rubbed her stomach. "I hope it's a boy too, Toby." She whispered.  
She slipped on her dress and took her hair out of the net she put it in, it hung loosely around her shoulders, and she finished her hair off with a large blue flower to match her dress placed in her hair.  
She took out her perfume bottles as sprayed each one of them slightly, before deciding on her choice and spritzed it on both sides of her neck and a bit on her wrists.  
She applied a light cover of pale lipstick and emerged out of the room, holding a pair of strapped blue sandals and wearing a pair of small heeled blue heels.  
"Are we ready then?" She smiled. "Sorry for the delay, we women have to look our best!"

"You look your best whatever you wear my love." Erik took her hand in his and Toby walked in front of them to the carriage that was parked outside.

"What restaurant are we going to, darling?" She asked as they got seated into the carriage.  
Erik thought for a moment. "Where do you want to go?" Erik placed his arm around Christine's shoulder pulling her closer into a hug.  
"I don't mind what one we go to." She said, and smiled. "I put the perfume you like on." She murmured into his ear. "Can you smell it?" She whispered.  
"La Cafe Musain? It's not a café but I've heard the food is amazing. You smell delectable." Erik nuzzled Christine's hair slightly.  
"That's a great choice." She said. "I remember a few years ago Meg and I went, I didn't eat, but Meg bought a wonderful pie. I wonder if they have any thing nicer." She wondered aloud.  
"Are we nearly there yet?" Toby piped up.  
"We should be Toby. Be patient." Erik said looking out of the window. Erik could see Toby pouting so he turned and ruffled his hair slightly.  
"Hey!" He whined and batted his hand away, folding his arms and pouting again.  
"We'll be there shortly. I know your hungry, I am too…!" Christine laughed.

They arrived a few minutes later, and were soon sat at a table with their food ordered. Erik took a sip of his wine and stared at his beautiful wife and soon to be mother.

Christine had a small glass of water, taking in the doctor's advice on not to drink and turned around to look over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" She said to Erik, noticing him staring. She wasn't sure whether it was her or someone else.

The food soon arrived and Christine quickly dug in. She had Beef Mignon and she ate it quite quickly. "That was so good… I could eat it again!" She said, and went to call the waiter back over, but Erik stopped her, with a laugh, saying something about 'Remembering what the doctor said and not to eat too much'.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, waiting for Erik to finish eating his. "Can I at least have some dessert?" She begged. "I'm still hungry…I want chocolate…" She pleaded, batting her eyes and pouting slightly. That was how she used to get her own way as a little girl.

"I was looking at you my beautiful wife." Erik said as he melted slightly at Christine's pout. "Chocolate? I guess you can have a dessert but we can all share as a family. Your not having all of it." Erik looked at Toby who happened to be grinning. Erik rolled his eyes. "I live in a family of chocoholics."

"But I really want chocolate!" She whined quietly. "Could I have a big dessert all to myself?" She asked, batting her eyes again.

She was acting a bit like a child who always wanted their own way, and when they didn't, they'd fuss about it and beg and please until they got what they wanted.

"No." Erik was not going to fall for it. "One dessert between us or none at all."

She sighed and put rested her chin in to her hands. "Fine…" She uttered and waited for them to finish eating.

Shortly after a waitress came over with a big smile. "Hi there! Would you like anything else with your meal?" She asked.

"Yes! Can we have the chocolate dessert please?" Christine sat up and asked her.

"Absolutely! Is that one each or just the one?"

"Just the one…But can we have it large?" She asked.

"Yes you can! Is there anything else? Drinks?"

"Not that I know of, but thank you!"

"Alright then! Give us a while to prepare it and we'll have it bought out to you." She flashed a smile and walked back to the kitchen.

"Large?" Erik raised his visible eyebrow. Toby was jumping up and down in his seat and Erik sent him a warning look. Toby stopped bouncing but was still grinning like mad. Erik groaned lightly.

"Well if it's for all three of us, then why not?" She said. "A small wouldn't of lasted very much if we got that. Plus, once you start eating, you won't be able to stop!" She giggled.

The dessert arrived in a large bowl and Erik immediately took it out of her hands. She pouted and then heard his excuse of 'Let me and Toby have our share, and then you can have yours afterwards.' She sighed and agreed to it.

Erik ate his part fairly quickly, taking exactly a third of the dessert, and passed the bowl around to Toby who ate his much slower, causing Christine to wait longer.

"I can't eat all of my share, papa, what do I do with it?"

Christine went to speak but Erik spoke instead.

"Are you sure you can't eat any more?" Erik asked and Toby nodded. He passed the desert over to Christine but making sure that he had half of what remained of Toby's third. "Now you can have it." Erik said handing it to Christine, smiling.

Christine smiled and dug in straight away. She took a few spoonfuls and moaned in satisfaction. "So…good!" She said, and ate more.

Soon enough it was all gone, the bowl licked clean as well. "That was delicious!" She exclaimed. "Thank you, she smiled, and yawned. "I'm tired…" She whispered, and put her head in her arms and closed her eyes, despite her still being in the restaurant.  
"Mother! You can sleep at home!" Toby giggled.

Erik shoved Christine's arm jokingly to keep her awake. He paid the bill and nearly carried Christine out of the restaurant. They were soon heading home. Erik let Christine rest her head on his shoulder.

She yawned again and cuddled further into Erik's arm. "Goodnight." She whispered and shut her eyes.  
She fell asleep almost instantly and Erik ended up carrying her into her room and changing her into her pyjamas. If this was the first day of pregnancy, what would the nine months be like?  
She stirred in her sleep during the night, waking up at some points and sneaking out for more food in the fridge, although she wasn't as quiet as she thought.

Erik leaned against the kitchen door frame. "Hungry?" He asked making Christine jump.

"Oh, gosh!" She exclaimed dropping the food she had in her hands over the floor.

"And to answer your question… Yes…I am.." She answered feebly.

"Are we really going to have nine months of this?" Erik gestured to the kitchen. "We're going to run out of food by the end of the week if you carry on like this." He moved and hugged Christine.

"I'm sorry… I'm just hungry.." She sighed and hugged him back. She yawned again. "And now I'm tired!" She sighed.

"What's getting into me?!" She said against his shirt.

"It's just your body's way of coping, no doubt." Erik swept Christine into his arms, the food on the floor forgotten and carried her to bed. "Goodnight Christine."

"Goodnight..." She yawned and curled into a ball and fell asleep.


	16. Labour

"Remind me never to eat at 2AM ever again…" Christine groaned as she hung her head over the toilet.

"I feel dreadful." She whined.

"Here you go, mother." Toby said, handing her a small glass of water and a wet cloth for her forehead.

"Thank you, darling." She smiled at him as she took them from him.

She sipped the water and cooled herself off with the cloth and came out of the bathroom and she cooped herself up on to the sofa and shut her eyes. _All the pain and sickness better be worth it…_ She thought and napped on the sofa.

Erik sat on the sofa lightly not jostling his wife. He softly started to sing to her hoping it would sooth her.

Christine's arm moved slightly to rest on her stomach.

She was dreaming of the little bundle of joy inside of her.

_What sex will the baby be? What if they do end up having Erik's face? Or if Toby gets neglected when the baby arrives?_ Thoughts ran through her mind and she began to squirm.

She sat up and saw Erik sat next to her, and she sat up and shuffled up to him. "Erik…What if… What if Toby feels neglected when the baby arrives?" She said, and curled into him.

"I wont." Toby said as he entered the room. "I"ll help out as much as possible so I wont feel like I'm loosing out. The baby is family, I wouldn't deliberately do anything to hurt them." He said smiling at his mother.

"Oh, Toby." She said, gesturing him over and giving him a tight hug. "Thank you. That means everything to me." She said and started crying.

"Oh, what's into me now?" She sighed. "Don't tell me it's mood swings?"

Several months had passed and the mood swings had become a frequent occurrence. Both Erik and Toby had to walk on thin ice to keep Christine happy. The amount of food they had bought had increased to keep up with the cravings. Erik walked into the music room and sat down. He was longing for his organ which was still in his lair. He wasn't able to play the piano because Christine was feeling tired and he was desperate to play something. Picking up his violin he went into the furthest corner of their gardens and started to play.

Christine heard the chords being played as she heard him playing. She got up out of the bedroom, holding her stomach and she looked down to see a small hand-print on her stomach. "My little baby is going to like Music." She grinned and walked out to the garden.  
She smiled and murmured, "Brava…Brava…Bravissima…" just loud enough for Erik to hear and giggled.  
Erik looked up softening the chords so that he could keep playing and talk to her. "Christine." He sang softly. "Come to me Angel of Music."  
"I am your Angel of Music…" She sang back, and walked over to him. "Play some more… The baby likes it." She whispered and took his hand, placing it on her ever-growing stomach.  
Erik pulled his hand back to run the bow over the strings making sweet and relaxing music with a slightly fast tempo. He hummed along with the song. He soon stopped the song and ran into the house to grab his guitar.  
Christine relaxed gently and laughed at him. "Why have you got your guitar?" She said, rubbing her stomach.  
_"I have watched you fall." _Erik sang,_ "through those tender years. And every time I thought there must be more that I could do. You found the light a different way out there in front of you. I am in your eyes, just that close to you. And now I see your innocence against a troubled sky. Everything you once believed is now a question why. Its okay. Don't loose your faith, don't turn away, everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray. When it gets cold, too dark to see. reach in your soul and find me there I'll always be your constant angel_."  
Christine smiled. He was singing for her! She sighed and sat on the grass, lying back and taking in his words.  
"That was beautiful…" She murmured, and gestured him to come over to her.  
"The sky is so beautiful…" She whispered.

"You are beautiful." Erik said sitting next to Christine looking at the sky. "I call it Constant angel. The song. Because that's what you are to me."

She smiled and moved herself into him. "Thank you." She said, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Anything for you my dear." Erik said strumming a few random chords on his guitar.  
Her stomach grumbled. "Can you…go and get me some food?" She asked.  
These cravings and mood swings were getting too much for her. One minute she wants apples the next chocolate. One minute she's happy, the next she is spitting fire.  
She was excited to see her bundle of joy, but she was also pained with the symptoms that went with it.  
Erik got to his feet and laid the guitar down on the ground. "What do you want to eat?"  
"Chocolate?" She said and held her hands out for him to pull her up.  
"Again? I think the baby is going to have a sweet tooth with all of this sugar." Erik said pulling her up.  
"Well if he's as sweet as you then they definitely will." She said, hooking her arm into his. "Do you want to find out the gender of the baby at the next check-up?" She asked.  
Erik thought about it. "No, I would rather it be a surprise. What about baby names? We haven't really been talking about them yet."  
"That's right… Well, I'd definitely would like them named after my father if it was a boy." She mused. "What would you like them to be called if it was a girl?"

"Sierra? Samantha? Maybe. I don't know." Erik said as they entered the house. "We could ask Toby, see what names he likes."  
"We'll do that, he is excited, after all." She said, kissing him gently on the lips.  
Erik pulled Christine into another kiss. He reached up for the chocolate in one of the cupboards and handed it to Christine. "Mon Ange." He said getting her attention.  
Christine snapped her head around and took the chocolate. "Thank you." She said and opened it. "I'll make sure this one lasts longer than the last one."

"Toby!" She called out. "Toby, can you come here a second please?"  
Toby raced out of his bedroom and flew down the stairs. "Yes mother? Your craving chocolate again? I guess a sweet toothed child is going to be on the way." Toby chuckled.  
"Hush you!" She laughed and patted a seat next to her.

"Now, you know about the baby, we would like your opinions on a name. We already have the name for a boy, but we can't think of any ideas for a girl. Do you have any ideas?"

"I suggested Sierra or Samantha. But I'm not completely sure." Erik said.  
"I like Sierra. I don't have any ideas…" Toby said.  
"Well then, we'll have Sierra as the name for a girl." Christine smiled, taking a big bite of the chocolate. "You can go back to what you were doing now, if you'd want to."

As Toby disappeared upstairs, Erik opened a draw full of parchment and grabbed a piece of graphite. He soon started drawing. He finished and handed it to Christine. It was a drawing of Christine holding a baby boy. "Turn the page over," he said, knowing that the same drawing was there with Christine holding a baby girl.

"Oh, Erik!" She cried, "It's beautiful!" She said, and stood up slowly.

"Thank you!" She said, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I am so happy, I have everything I could ever want. And more." She smiled, and hugged him.

Her stomach was getting larger now, and if she had to admit it, she was quite scared of giving birth. She had heard about people giving birth and not surviving after. She didn't want to leave him or Toby.

She sat in her room one day at her dressing table and dazed off into a daydream. She snapped out of it only when Erik walked into the room and called her name a few times.

"Huh? What?" She asked, and looked up at him. "Sorry."

"Are you okay? Is there I can get you?" Erik asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm good, thank you." She smiled, and placed her hands over his.

"And just a promise…" She started. "A promise that… If I don't make it through the birth, that you'll love each of our lovely babies." She finished, looking up into the mirror of the dressing table.

"Don't say that. You'll make it through. Are we expecting more than one then?" Erik asked kissing her hair. "Of course I will love them."

She turned her head to face him. "I mean Toby and the baby, and we are only expecting the one, that's what the doctor said, anyway." She stood up and looked at him.

"I'm just scared…" She whispered. "That's how my mother died… Giving birth to another baby, who unfortunately died with her. I don't want to repeat history." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest and balling her hands into his shirt and leaning against it.

"How do I get over this?" She said. "I don't want to be scared about it…" She said against his shirt.

"Don't think about it. Everything has been going fine, nothing has gone wrong." Erik hugged her closer and started to hum, he soon started singing. "Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray, when it gets cold too dark to see, reach in your soul and find me there, I'll always be your constant angel."

She relaxed against him and breathed in his scent. "You'll always be my angel, no matter what." She said, and began crying slightly.

She pulled away and cried some more. "I miss them.." She whispered.

"I wish I had met them. The sound like wonderful people. Unlike my mother." Erik gritted his teeth at the mention of his mother. "Don't cry Christine. You know how it pains me to see you cry." Erik said hugging her fiercely.

She wrapped her arms around him and then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She pushed him away and clutched her stomach and sighed loudly.  
"Ah—! What was that? " She said, bending over and holding her stomach still.

Erik was immediately concerned. "Do you want me or Toby to get the doctor?" Erik said trying to calm his wife down.

"Any…body…" she panted, "Send Toby.." she sighed, trying to steady her breathing.  
Another sharp pain ripped through her and she slipped to the floor, clutching her stomach and holding Erik's hand tight, pulling him down with her.  
"Send him now—!" She cried, and her tears flowed out.  
"Toby! Get the doctor. Go!" Erik shouted and he soon heard the boy running down the stairs. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just stay here…" She whispered. "Tell me something, anything to get my mind off the pain…" She said, pulling his hand close and kissing it.  
Erik thought frantically. "Do you remember when I first appeared as your Angel? You were only a girl of seven and you were weeping in the chapel praying to your father for the Angel of Music.  
She smiled weakly, nodding her head. "I do.." She whispered, cringing her face in pain.  
"I was passing through one of my hidden corridors when I heard you singing. Your voice was so innocent and sweet. How ever your voice needed training. I hid in the corridor and spoke to you." Suddenly Toby burst in with the doctor and a midwife.  
She smiled again and then released a huge sigh as she saw Toby. "Thank you…" She said breathlessly, and shut her eyes again. She felt another sharp pain rip through her and she mouthed "Help me" to the doctor and midwife.  
The midwife and doctor told Erik to take Toby and himself outside. "What is wrong with mama?" Toby asked as they disappeared downstairs. "I think the baby may be a few weeks early." Erik said as they sat at the table and barely talked.  
"Christine, Mrs Destler, ma'am, how many months gone are you?" The midwife asked, ushering to her side and taking her hand.  
"Eig…Eight and a…ha-half…" She stammered out.  
"And have you had pains like this before?" She said, and looked towards the doctor.  
"N-Never…" She breathed, squeezing her hand.  
"Ma'am, I am both delighted and afraid to say this… but you are going into early labour. Stay calm, we will escort you to the hospital, you will be safe. Don't worry, you're in good hands." The doctor explained, and turned to the midwife.  
"Go and get the Master of the house, ask him to call a carriage and have someone arrange to look after the son, and then meet me back here." He said and took the midwives place.  
"Right away, Doctor." She said, and rushed out of the room.  
"Master Destler? We are escorting your wife to the hospital. It's time." She said, bowing her head. "Is there anybody who can look after the boy?"

Erik stood up and shook his head. "There isn't anyone who doesn't live several hours from here. I'll go and order the carriage." Erik bolted from the room and soon had a carriage waiting outside the house.

"I'll be alright on my own, father, just go with and make sure mother is okay!" He smiled.  
"Mary! Has the carriage arrived? " The doctor called from upstairs.  
"Yes, it has!" She called back, took his hand. "We will need your help to help your wife into the carriage." She said, and walked to the bedroom.  
Erik nodded to Toby and he picked Christine up gently and placed her into the carriage. "Lets go." He told the driver once the Doctor and Midwife had seated themselves into the carriage.  
"Goodbye papa!" Toby shouted as they set off.

"E-Erik…" Christine whispered.  
"Am I… Am I having the baby?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"I think so. We are nearly there." Erik reassured her. "Just think of it soon we will have either Toby and Gustave to look after or Toby and Sierra to look after. We will soon be able to hold our child in our arms. And we will love them no matter what they look like."  
"Yes…" She whispered, and closed her eyes. "I'm so sleepy. ." She yawned.  
"Erik… can you sing for me?" She said, rubbing her stomach. "The baby wants you to sing for them… I think it will calm them."  
"What do you want me to sing?" Erik said. There were so many songs he could sing to her but which one would soothe the baby he wasn't sure.  
"That song you wrote for me…" she whispered.

"I have watched you fall, through those tender years. And every time I thought that there must be more that I could do. You found the light a different way out there in front of you. I am in your eyes, just that close to you. And now I see your innocence against a troubled sky, Everything you once believed is now a question why."

"It's okay. Don't loose your faith, don't turn away, everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray, when it gets cold. Too dark to see, reach in your soul and find me there I'll always be. Your constant Angel."

Erik continued to add another verse. "Your constant Angel. Who could ask the years, to keep its truth from you? There will be times you wont believe in much of anything, that's when you'll find the grace of God and just surrendering."

"It's okay. Don't loose your faith, don't turn away, everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray, when it gets cold, too dark to see, reach in your soul and find me there I'll always be. Your constant Angel."

"In every prayer I am constantly there with you. Don't loose your faith, don't turn away, everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray, when it gets cold, too dark to see, reach in your soul and find me there I'll always be. Your constant Angel. Your constant Angel. Your constant Angel." Erik faded off.

Christine's face soothed and then cringed back into pain. "It's okay, Baby. Don't lose faith." She whispered to it. "How far away are we now?" She sighed, rubbing her stomach again. "I think Baby really wants to make an appearance." She laughed slightly, then sighed heavily.  
"We aren't that far." Erik promised.  
"You promise?" She looked at him with wide eyes.  
"We all promise, Mrs Destler." The doctor said, smiling at her. "Would you like some medicine to ease the pain?"  
"Yes please…" She nodded, and took the medicine from him.  
"I do hope Toby is okay on his own…"  
"I promise, and I'm sure Toby is fine." Erik reassured Christine.  
The pain eased almost immediately as soon as she took the medicine, and she shut her eyes. "Can I not sleep yet?" She asked. "This medicine has made me sleepy…" She said, and coughed to clear her throat.  
She clutched her stomach again and seethed. "Aaah—" She sighed, "It's starting again…" She sighed. "The pains are starting again… The pains that hurts my belly.." She whined.  
"Doctor is she having more contractions?" The midwife asked.  
"Yes… She is…" The doctor said. "Can you sit her up, please?" He said to Erik. "Make sure her legs stay up and she is able to breathe appropriately."  
Erik did as he was told and cradled Christine in his arms as he placed her into a more comfortable place.  
Christine gasped harshly and the change in place and cried out in pain. "Not helping!" She groaned and her head fell forwards, gasping and panting, eventually causing a thin line of sweat on her forehead.  
"Are you alright. What can I do to help Christine?" Erik said trying to keep calm. If he got worked up it wouldn't help Christine or the baby.  
"Keep talking to me.." She said, and groaned again. She reached over for his hand and gripped it tightly with every spur of pain she got.  
"What else can I do?" She groaned to the doctor.  
"Have your waters broke yet?" The doctor asked.  
"No.." She began, and then felt a gush of water. "In fact…Yes…"  
The doctor chuckled lowly. "Master Destler, I'm going to need you to put your wife on the floor on this blanket." He began. "Your wife is about to have a baby." He smiled, and shook his free hand whilst the Midwife unravelled a soft blanket and laid it on the floor of the carriage.


	17. The Baby's Here!

Erik helped lower his wife to the floor of the carriage. Erik hummed 'constant angel' hoping to calm her.  
The midwife lifted Christine's skirts and apologized. "I am seeing how far you have to go." She explained, and looked underneath the skirts. "I can't see any signs of the head yet, but I assure you, we will have you and your baby come out of this safely." She said, and put her skirts back down.

Christine smiled and cringed in pain. "What do I do?"

"There's only one thing you can do. Push. Push until you can't push any more." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ball of clean cloths. "Bite down on this, it will somewhat ease the pain, you may also grip your husbands hands if you need to."

Christine complied, and pushed as hard as she can. She gritted her teeth into the cloth and shook with fear as she squeezed Erik's hand. She groaned with pain and stopped pushing after a while. "Can't..go…any..more.." She panted, hoping she had done her best.  
Erik tried to help and comfort Christine. He tried singing to calm her down. She relaxed slightly at him singing but soon tensed up in pain.  
"Come on Christine, you are doing well!" The midwife encouraged, mopping her brow and taking her other hand.  
"Just do another push for me!" She said. "I can see how far the baby is then."  
Christine grunted and groaned in pain, and began to push again. She did small pushes at first, and then she gave one big push.  
"That's perfect, Christine! Just prefect!" The midwife smiled, taking another look.  
"Your doing great! I think with a few more pushes, you'll have the crown out." She smiled. "Can you give another big push?"  
Christine nodded weakly, gasping for air, and then pushed for as long as she could. "That's great! I can almost see the crown!" She looked up at Erik. "You could be a father in a few more minutes." She smiled at him.  
Erik nodded to the midwife in thanks and continued to comfort Christine. He hated seeing her in so much pain. If there was anything he could've done to take away the pain he would.  
Christine pushed again, screaming in agony, but getting encouraging words really helped.  
"You're nearly there, Christine!" The midwife cheered. "As soon as the heads out, it's all smooth sailing from there!"  
She pushed again, it felt so unnatural to her, being her first child, and she was uncertain if it would be her last, it was painful.  
The midwife took another look underneath her skirts. "Just a few more centimetres, Christine! You are almost there!"  
Christine gave it her all and pushed with all her might. She screamed even louder, and then heard the midwife cheer.  
"It's out! The heads out!" She cried.  
"Just one more big push now Christine and its all over!" She said, and smiled at them both.  
"Congratulations. This is a very different birth, I have never delivered in a carriage before. You have both done really well, for your first pregnancy and birth. Well done." She smiled.  
Christine screamed again and then she heard little cries. "I did it…" She stammered. "I survived.." She whispered to herself then dropped her head back in relief.  
"Congratulations. You have given birth to a charming little baby boy." The doctor said handing him over.  
"Gustave." She said, pulling the towel down off his face and smiling at him.  
"Pardon me?" He said.  
"I want to name him Gustave." She smiled, and handed him to Erik.  
"Look at our perfect little boy." She said, and smiled at the doctor. "Thank you so much." She smiled.  
Erik gently took Gustave into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Our baby." Erik said gently.  
"Our perfect baby." She said back, and stroked Erik's leg.  
"Now we are going to take you to the hospital to get him properly cleaned and checked, and then you can both go home." The doctor said smiling at them.

Erik kissed Christine's curls and kissed Gustave's forehead. "Our family." Erik said.  
"It was all worth it." She smiled. "Thank you for all your help, Doctor." She said, cradling him close and kissing his nose.  
They soon arrived at the hospital and Erik was asked to wait outside. He was soon pacing outside the room.  
"Sir, you may come in now." The doctor said, and allowed Erik inside. "Say a proper hello to Gustave Destler, dear." Christine smiled widely at him, handing him over gently and kissing Erik's cheek. "And he is a beauty, just like you."  
"You know im not beautiful." Erik said cradling Gustave in his arms. He looked down at his sons unmarked face. How beautiful it was.  
~

Gustave, Christine and Erik were discharged from the hospital a few hours later and all was well until a few months later. Toby was eleven and was about to turn twelve, and with a new baby in the family meant he had to go to public school, seeing as Erik and Christine were very busy now. Christine had decided she needed to get back out into singing and decided to join a cabaret act in the nearby town hall, it was around 7pm and the show started at 9, it was an hours journey and Christine had no one to check Gustave before Erik escorted her to the hall, to make sure she arrived safely, so gave Toby the responsibility he had begged of since Gustave was born.

"Toby!" Christine called from upstairs. "Yes mother?" He called back, drying his hands and walking out into the living room.

"Can you check on your brother for me whilst I get ready please?" She called, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Mother!" He called back, walking to Gustave's room and leaning over the side of the cot.

"Hello there Gustave!" He said with a cheery smile. "How's my favourite baby brother today?" He said, gently picking him up out of the cot. "Are you hungry?" He said, carrying him to the kitchen and putting him on his high chair. He looked closer and saw a mark on his upper lip .

"It looks like you have some of your last meal on your face still!" He giggled, grabbing a cloth and dabbing it on his lip. "Hmm.. It's not coming off.. Have you hurt your self?" He said to himself, and tapped it gently. "There's no cut or lump…" He said to himself. "F-Father… Can you come here a second please?" Toby called worriedly, not leaving His spot.

Erik walked in the room "Yes Toby? Whats wrong?" He loved the sight of his two sons together. Smiling at Toby he looked at Gustave noticing the mark on Gustave's upper lip. Dread filled Erik's stomach. "Please no." Erik said as he took his youngest son in his arms looking at his lip in more detail.  
"I.. I though it was food but.. It wasn't.. Ad I thought he had cut himself… But there is nothing there.. Papa… What's going on…?"  
"Christine!" Erik called knowing she would hear him. "It's because if me Toby. He'll turn out like me but I hope not as badly as mine." Erik felt crushed. He had hoped it wouldn't happen, the chances were very small.  
"Yes, Erik? What's the matter?" Christine said walking into the room, tying her hair into a bow.

"What do you mean he'll turn out like you Papa?!"  
"My face." Erik choked out. Tears were in his eyes threatening to spill. Erik hugged Gustave close and Erik let out a choked sob.

"D-Darling?" Christine said, ushering Toby out of the kitchen. "What's going on?" She said, taking Gustave from his arms and noticing.

"Oh no.." She gasped. "Gustave.."

Erik sunk to the floor. "I had hope he wouldn't have had it. I was filled with so much hope."Erik's voice broke at the end.

"Hey hey, there still is hope, a lot of it." She said, putting him in his chair and going to his level.

"It could be minor, we never know. Now tomorrow, we will go for a day out, just ua two, we'll get a nanny for the day and we will have some time to think about this." She said gently, kissing his lips lightly.

Erik let out a shaky breath. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Are you almost ready to go?" Erik asked standing up.

"Yes." She said, rubbing his arm. "Everything will be okay."


	18. A lovely day outand In

~This Chapter earns the M rating. Please press the back button if you are underage. Thank you.~

Erik and Christine went for a walk the following day. "What are we going to do? I don't want him growing up like I did." Erik asked his wife.

"I don't know…" She said, rubbing his back and leaning her head on his arm.  
"But we won't hide him. He's our own and we shall treat him like a normal person. He shall live a normal life and nothing less of it." She smiled.  
"I think it's time for me to cheer you up." She said taking a detour into a café.  
"Two éclairs, please." She smiled, and handed one to him.  
"For you." She smiled.

Erik smiled slightly. He took a bite of the eclair. "It just worried me about how bad it will get. I just hope it's a mild disfigurement."

"Well it didn't look that bad. But…if it worries you, we can speak to a doctor about it, see if its treatable." She finished eating her éclair, a tiny spot of cream on the corners of her mouth. "But I am not hiding his face, no matter how it gets." She smiled.  
Erik kissed the cream from Christine's mouth and nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea.  
"Then that's what we'll do." She said. "It's still early. Shall we get some picnic food and have one before we leave? The nanny is here all day."  
Erik nodded he needed something to stop him from worrying.  
She stood up and got a selection of cooked meats from the butchers, before walking to the field and sitting down. She noticed him still tensed up, and sat on his lap. "Everything's going to be okay. Believe me. Times have changed. People won't treat him like an outcast like they did to you. If they discriminate him for being the way he is, then we just ignore them, and then we realise, that he is beautiful. Just like you and everyone else." She said, smiling gently and brushing her thumb on his cheek and mask. "Just remember, everyone is beautiful on the inside, and that is all that matters." She said, gently kissing both his cheeks and placing a light kiss on his lips. "It doesn't matter about what he looks like, all that matters is his personality." She soothed, putting a piece of meat in his mouth. "Now come on, I can't eat it all." She giggled.  
Erik slowly ate the food not really enjoying it. His mind was elsewhere. He had nearly cleared out his lair. Only his beloved organ remained. "I must clear out the rest of my lair." Erik thought aloud.  
Christine looked up. "Huh? What? Your really going to go back there? What about Raoul?"  
Erik shrugged. "Raoul won't find me. I have more than one way of getting into my lair. Also he won't be expecting me."  
"But his guards will… just…be careful when you go." She said, lying her head on his shoulders. "The last thing I want is for you to get hurt again."  
"I'll be fine. I'll take my sword and many Punjab lasso if that makes you feel any better." Erik said his arms circling Christine.  
She nodded. "It would. Just don't make a scene. You know how much he hated me when I first left. I can only imagine the revenge he has plotted since he got back." She sighed. "Why can't he admit defeat?" She mumbled.  
"Christine. I'm not going to make a scene. I'm just going to retrieve my organ." Erik leaned his chin on Christine's hair.  
"I know you won't. Just… stay safe." She said, starting to worry a little. "It's time we got going. It will take a while to get back home." She said, standing up. "I enjoyed today. We should do it more often."  
Erik swiftly stood up. "It's nice to spend some time together alone." They were soon in a carriage heading home.

"Mother!" Toby called as they set foot in the house. "Your back! I missed you so much!" He cried and gave them both a big hug, making them both topple slightly. He held up a picture. "I drew this, with the help of the Nanny!" He smiled. "Do you like it? It's our family! See, there's you,..and there's dad…and there's Gustave and there's me!" He showed them. Christine looked at the picture closely. He had drawn Gustave without his mark, and he drew Erik with his mask on, Christine with a microphone and Toby holding a trumpet.

"It's beautiful, Toby." She smiled, "I will put this on the wall for everyone to see." She said, and stuck it on the table. "Say thank you to the Nanny, now, dear."

"Thank you!" He said, and gave her a hug. "Can we have you again?"

"Well, it's up to your mother and father, dear." She chuckled. "Bye bye now!" She called, waving and seeing herself out.

"Right… Who's hungry?"

Erik went to look in on Gustave. He removed his mask and placed it on the table. He lifted is son out of his cot and hugged him close. "I'm sorry Gustave." Erik pulled back and let his finger drift to the mark on his lip. Erik kissed his sons forehead before carrying him out to the living room.  
"Has the nanny fed him yet, Toby?" Christine said, rubbing her finger on his cheek gently. "Not since Lunchtime, he had mashed potatoes. She, uh, also commented about his lip… He thought he got hit, I didn't know what to tell her." He answered, and rubbed his arm. "I suppose he should have sometime else now." She said, and took him to the kitchen. "Now, what should we feed you, mister?" She giggled.  
Erik walked in and sat down with Gustave on his knees. "It's okay Toby. You did what you could."  
"Would you like some meat and potatoes, Toby?" She asked. "And yes, you did what you could."

"Yes please, mother." He smiled, taking a seat next to Erik.

"Oh no..we're out of baby food…" She said, turning to Erik. "What do we feed him now?"

Erik frowned. "Do we have anything soft? That might be an ideal solution until we can go shopping.  
"We have soup…apart from that, nothing." She sighed, and got out the meat and potatoes, starting to cook Toby's food.

"Why don't you give him some of my potatoes?" Toby said, looking up at her.

"He already had potatoes for lunch…I don't want to feed him the same thing twice…"

"How about some bananas? I didn't think of that…" She said, looking in the cupboard and finding some. "They are soft…"  
Erik nodded. "They'll do fine. I'll feed Gustave tonight Christine."  
"Thank you…" She said, and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going for a bath, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." She said, walking to the bathroom and running a bath.  
Erik looked up at Toby. "Do you want to play on the Piano?" Erik bounced Gustave on his knee earning a squeal from his youngest son.  
Toby's eyes lit up. "Yes please!" He cried, and set off for the music room.  
Erik carried Gustave into the music room and placed him on his knee. Gustave placed one of his hands on a key and he pressed down on it squealing in surprised delight that it made a sound. Erik was surprised and he chuckled along with his youngest son. "It seems that your brother has a liking for the piano Toby."  
"We are exactly like a musical family!" He laughed. "Papa, can you teach me a lullaby I can play for Gustave?" He asked, looking at him.  
"Of course." Erik started to play but was interrupted when Gustave reached out and played a note on the Piano, before giggling. "Gustave." Erik said in a warning tone and raising his eyebrow however the little boy continued to laugh causing all three of them to laugh.

"He wants to be just like you papa!" He giggled, and played it himself. "Does it have any lyrics? Maybe we can help him fall asleep if we sing it."  
"It doesn't, you could make some up Toby. See what you can think of." Erik said as he looked at his eldest son.  
"I don't know any lyrics…" He said, sighing. "I do." Christine smiled as she walked back into the room, her hair still damp from the bath with a dressing gown wrapped around her tightly. "Carry on playing it, Toby." She said, placing her arms around Erik's neck, and linking her fingers together and sliding it down his chest.  
Erik caught Christine's hands and nodding to Toby who soon started to play the tune.  
Christine cleared her throat, and began to sing, looking down on Gustave, who's eyes were shutting before she finished.

"Bonne nuit, mon ange

C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux

Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour

Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais

Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire

Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais

Et tu devrais toujours savoir

Que où que tu puisses aller

Où que tu sois

Je ne serai jamais très loin" She looked at Toby, and then back to Gustave who had fallen asleep.

"We did it mama." He whispered, kissing Gustave gently on his forehead and yawning. "Goodnight, Mama." He said, giving her a hug. "Goodnight Papa." He said, giving him a hug, and walked out of the rom.

"Lets take him to his cot." She said, picking Gustave out of his hands and carrying him gently to his cot.

Erik followed Christine and hugged her close once she had put Gustave in his cot.  
She loved his hugs he gave her, they always felt warm and welcoming. She pulled away and tip toed so she was at his height, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you…" She whispered against his lips, and smiled.

Erik carried Christine to the bedroom and he slowly slid them under the covers, their lips still locked together. Christine felt herself grow hot. She could feel herself getting heated up, but she didn't want to go to far. She felt tempted to break off, but she didn't want to. His lips fitted perfectly with hers, they moved in time and they felt amazing, no matter what they were like, against hers. She pawed her hands against his chest, and moaned quietly.

Erik's hands drifted to Christine's waist and he moaned against her lips.  
She shivered at his touch. It was instinct. Whenever she was with him there was chemistry. Her body reacted to anything.  
Erik continued to bite at her neck and he drifted up to nibble at her earlobe.  
She cringed as he nibbled her neck, with it being so sensitive. When he drifted to her earlobe she sighed contentedly. She found her hand traveling down his chest while her other wound around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Ange…" She breathed in his ear.

"Christine." Erik groaned lightly, careful not to wake the rest of his family.  
"S-Should we…" she trailed off. "Should we be doing this?" She whispered before claiming his lips again.  
"I don't see why not." Erik answered a little breathless.  
She smiled, breathing heavily, before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him harder. She took his hands, and slid them further down her waist, and smiled into the kiss. "Very well then." She said against them, as she urged for entry.  
Erik's hand slowly slid up under her skirts whilst the other unlaced her dress.  
She moaned lightly. "We choose…ah…an awful time to…ah… Do this…" She said through pleasured moans. Her hands found Erik's thighs and she rubbed her hands on them.

"We had the whole…field… Yet we choose…now, with our sleeping babies…to do it…" She laughed quietly, as she mixed her tongue with his again.

Erik groaned when Christine's hands found his thighs. "At least they can't hear us. The walls are quite thick." Erik whispered huskily he said as he broke off for air.

"You thought it all through, didn't you?" She whispered, kneading harder on his thighs and closer inwards while his hands moved closer.  
"Oh Christine." Erik moaned against Christine's neck. Desire was starting to run through his veins. "My Christine."  
She moaned at the way he was saying her name. He wanted her. She could tell by the way in his voice that there was lust for her. "A-Ange…" she sighed quietly, passing a hand over his crotch lightly.  
Erik tensed when Christine's hand drifted over him. "Are you sure?" Erik asked as he slowly pulled off her dress.  
She shrugged off the straps of her dress and nodded. "Please…" She sighed capturing his lips again.  
Erik unlaced Christine's corset with nimble fingers and he pushed it and her dress to the bottom of the bed. "My wonderful wife."  
Het skin cooled off almost immediately as her fabrics left her skin. She was bare to him again, and let him take in her features before continuing. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, before pushing it over his shoulders and dropping it down, she leant forward and peppered kisses over his chest, moving upwards and kissing his neck.  
Erik sighed as she kissed his chest. Erik pulled Christine closer causing waves of desire to ripple all over his body.  
Her hands drifted over his belt and fumbled with the clasp, unbuttoning his trousers and freeing him from them. She snaked her slender legs around his waist, and sat above him, closing the gap between them.  
"Oh Christine." Erik sighed into her hair. Erik guided her until she was sat on top of him.  
She smiled, and trailed her finger down his chest. "Angel…" She whispered.  
Erik rolled his hips lightly against Christine.

"Christine..." His hands guided Christine's to his hardening flesh. "Please." Erik whimpered.  
Christine smirked. "Do you need help now?" She laughed quietly, an enclosed her hand around him lightly.  
Erik's breath hitched in his throat. "Yes Christine." He groaned.  
She laughed and kissed him gently. "Very well Angel." She said, and tightened her grip.  
Erik rolled his hips desperate to vet the release he needed. His hands traveled to Christine's entrance and he started to tease it gently.  
Christine moaned at his touch. "Naughty Angel…" She said huskily, and rubbed her hand up and down his flesh. "You need punishing…" She said, and took her hand away, smirking and giggling.

"Christine." Erik moaned as she took her hands away. Erik removed his. "You tease me."  
Christine whined as he removed his hand, leaving her half pleasured.

"And you tease me too." She said, resting her forehead on his.  
Erik yawned. "Goodnight Christine."  
"No…" She whined.

How dare he get her all heated and lusty, and then tease her, stopping when she craves him most?!

She rolled against him again, taking his flesh in her hands and squeezing gently. "I'm sorry, I'll help you."

Erik rolled out of her grasp. "No." Erik teased knowing he had got her worked up.

She folded her arms and pouted, before lying on him. "Fine…" she mumbled and yawned.


	19. Captured

Erik soon fell asleep and he woke up the next morning to discover that Christine hadn't moved from when she fell asleep. Erik waited for her to wake up, he tried to memorize the way her eyelashes curled onto her cheeks and the way her lips were open slightly.  
Christine soon stirred and sat up, forgetting that she hadn't slept in night-clothes, she rolled straight from him and covered up the best she could.

"Were you uncomfortable with me sleeping on you last night?" She said with a timid voice.  
"No Mon Ange. We should get dressed. No doubt Toby and Gustave will be waking up soon. I was thinking of going into Paris today. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Just remember to stay safe." She said, throwing on a dressing gown and going out to check on Gustave.  
Erik got dressed and headed into the dining room to eat something quickly before he went back to his lair. Already figuring how long it would take and which entrance he should go in and out of that would attract the last amount of attention.  
"Goodbye, papa!" Toby called, waving from the doorstep. "Have a safe journey…!" Christine said, as he left, and Gustave managed a small wave.  
Erik climbed into the carriage and waved to his family. He had his mask, cloak, fedora, sword and his Punjab lasso. He hoped he didn't run into the Vicomte, he wouldn't be able to control himself and would probably end up doing something he'd regret later. Erik arrived in Paris a couple of hours later and he managed to sneak into his lair without running into the de Chagny heir.  
"Monsieur le vicomte; we have news that a carriage has pulled up outside the populaire. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yes… Take me there." Raoul said, brandishing his sword and sliding it into his sheath.  
The carriage arrived at the populaire and Raoul got out.

"Bravo, Bravo, OG. You made a good decision coming back here." Raoul smirked.  
Erik had managed to get Organ into the carriage and he was about to head off when he heard a voice he had hoped he wouldn't hear again.  
"Why so silent?" He mocked. "You thought I let you live a happy life? You thought wrong."  
"Leave me alone Vicomte. Christine chose me! Why can't you just accept that Christine doesn't love you anymore!" Erik said turning to face the Vicomte. Erik didn't give any personal details that the fop could use as a weapon.  
"Then where is she? Did you abandon her? Just as I had expected? And you said I would throw her away like a toy. Looks like you ate your words." He smirked.

"I don't think I can begin to explain how you can love someone then leave Her in the middle of no where."  
"I would never leave her Vicomte. I love her with my entire being." The Vicomte was trying to make him angry and so far it wasn't working very well.  
"Then where is she? Would she be mad, knowing I could hurt her beloved?" He said, walking forwards and squaring him up.  
Erik chuckled. "Do you think I would come here unarmed? You fool! The Opera Ghost never goes anywhere unarmed. You of all people should know that Vicomte."  
"But you are no longer an Opera ghost are you?" He laughed, fixating his hands on his sword and scabbard.  
Erik slid his hand around the hilt of his sword the other resting on his Punjab lasso.  
"It seems we get to battle again… And ALL the people of the streets gets to see you Die." Raoul laughed, pulling his sword out in a swift movement, and lining it against his neck. "Just one flick of this and your gone forever…"  
Erik unsheathed his sword, knocked the Vicomte's away from his neck and onto the floor. He then circled his Punjab lasso around the fops neck slowly cutting off his air supply.

"We are in this position again Vicomte. But there is no Christine to save you this time."

Raoul's breath hitched."You may have me held again, but you aren't going to kill me, the vicomte de Chagny in the middle of Parisian streets, are you?" He rasped.

"I can do exactly what Christine did during Don Juan." He said, seeing his face change at the memory.

"I can rip off your mask, right here, right now, and show everyone your monstrous attempt of a face!" He yelled, and then saved his breath. He wanted to make his last breaths count.

Erik tied the end of the Punjab Lasso around the Vicomte's stomach making sure his arms were bonded.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." Erik slipped into his calm before the storm emotion. This stopped him from being blinded by anger and making any foolish mistakes. He could read the small movements made by his prey to decide their next moves.

"You have me held captive, now…don't you?" He said. "But it looks like I have some kind helpers." He continued. "Now!" He shouted, and out of nowhere, dozens of guards came to Raoul's side. Two began to free him, another located his sword, whilst the rest began to take action and kept Erik busy.  
Erik was calm and collected as he swiped, ducked, dodged and sliced at the guards. Soon there was no guards to fight but the two that had helped the Vicomte escape. The rest were unconscious.

"You still have your quick-witted features, I see…" He said as he dropped the now torn Punjab to the floor. He nodded his head slightly at his guards, and they pounced towards him, holding his hands behind his back, whilst Raoul walked forwards. "It would be such a shame to see you die here…" He said, and gave a mock laugh.  
Erik swiped his leg making both the guards fall to the ground. Erik grabbed his sword off of the floor before swiping at the guards giving them leg wounds so that they couldn't get up. He then pointed the sword against the Vicomte's neck making a small cut in the process. "You were saying Vicomte?"  
Raoul held his breath, keeping a stern look in his face. "We can't fight here, though, can we? It would be very…very bad for business." He smirked, wincing as the blade pressed further.  
"Bad for you more like." Erik pulled the Vicomte into the passage was into the opera. "Now no one can hear you scream and your guards can't help you." Erik stepped behind the de Chagny heir and pressed his sword against his neck.'So his is how Sweeney killed his victims.' Erik thought.  
He tensed up at the blade on his skin. "Would you dare do it? Make the opera house go out of business? I mean, without me and my brother, there is no means of it being funded, slowly putting your older operas to rest, never to be performed again…" he teased.  
"But as you said earlier Vicomte. I am no longer the Opera Ghost. The Opera House is running itself into the ground anyway with André and Firmin running it. They ended when I was last here with no Prima Donna's, no Ballet Mistress and no one who has a clue about real music."  
Raoul to tried to get from his grip, to no avail.

"Whatever you say…"He said, then laughed. "Look at you, hesitating to kill me even now.I'm bound, trapped, I can't go anywhere. Are you trying to let me escape?!" He shouted.

"I know you want me dead. Don't hide it."  
"Of course I want you dead. The Angel of Doom always teases his prey before killing it. Why else did yo think I let you go? I could've always sent Christine out on her own and killed you. But I let you think I win and for you to commit silly mistakes." Erik pressed the blade even tighter drawing more blood.  
He felt the blood drip onto his shirt. If it wasn't for him being held captive he would have screamed about it. But now was not the time.

"You go by many names, don't you? OG, Phantom, Angel of Darkness, Angel of Music.. the list goes on."  
"But of course Vicomte. I didn't want my cover blown did I?" Erik squeezed the Vicomte's shoulder making him fall unconscious.  
He fell into his arms after his deathly grip on his shoulder. The last thing he could faintly remember before falling was the blade being dropped to the floor. 'What is he going to do with me now?' He thought, seconds before he blacked out.  
Erik picked up his sword before carrying the Vicomte outside. And he loaded the fop into the carriage making sure he wasn't anywhere near the unconscious figure.  
He soon stirred and he was in agony. His neck hadn't healed and was still bleeding, his head was hurting from the fall, and he didn't feel comfortable being in the same carriage as his kidnapper.

"Alright, where are you taking me?" He asked with a loud sigh.  
"Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" Erik said not looking at his enemy.

"Oh, wonderful. I am in the same carriage as my archenemy and I'm being kidnapped. Isn't today turning out to be pleasant?" He said.  
"Just be grateful I haven't killed you." Erik growled.  
He laughed. "Why didn't you when you had the chance? I thought you would have done whilst I was blacked out."  
"I like to play with my prey, don't you remember?" Erik said glancing at the Vicomte.  
"Oh, I forgot… Must of been that deathly grip." He rolled his eyes and cringed as he moved. 'Had he hit me without knowing?' He thought in his head, praying for the journey to end.

He groaned. "Oh great…" He said, and sat back. "I better get comfortable then, shouldn't I?"  
Erik rolled his eyes and looked out of the window.  
He couldn't last a few minutes being silent before he got restless.

"Spill the beans. Where are you taking me?" He said.

"No." Erik said shortly.  
He rolled his eyes. "Wonderful…"

"Can I at least have Something to eat?"  
"No." Erik said looking at the Vicomte. "That was the very same thing Christine asked you and that you denied her."  
"Food? No… Do I dare ask for a drink? Or at least Something for my wound?" He said, rolling his eyes again.  
"You try my patience Vicomte. So stop complaining and be grateful that you aren't dead under the Opera House." Erik shot daggers in the Vicomte's direction.

Raoul held his hands up in mock terror. "Oh no! I'm so scared! The opera ghost is going to kill me!" He cried out in mock horror.

Erik's hands twitched. He wanted to kill the fop as soon as possible but e was going to prolong it. He had caused Christine a lot of pain and he wasn't going to get away with it.  
He decided to stop annoying him, letting out a breathed laugh before shutting his eyes. He knew he was in for a long journey.  
Finally he was quiet. Erik had a cellar that was on the outskirts of the house's plot. That is where he would leave the Vicomte.  
Raoul felt the carriage stop after what felt like an hour. He was pulled out and again, knocked unconscious using the same technique. He came to a while later, his head groggy and the room dark. "Where am I…?" He asked, his vision blurry.  
"Well, well, the sleeping figure awakens." Erik taunted as he walked into view.  
"What do you want with me?" He spat.  
"Now now." Erik said. "I want to cause you the same amount of pain you caused my wife."  
He snorted. "I still can't get over the fact that someone married the likes of you."

"She loves me for who I am. She can see past the monster to see the man. You are blinded by the looks of someone before getting to know them. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Erik responded sharply.

"You have discovered lots of wisdom. What happened? Dd you have a near death experience or something?" He said, with a laugh. All of a sudden there was a knock on the cellar door. "Erik? How come the door is locked?"  
Erik shot a 'be silent or I will kill you slowly' stare. "I was doing something. I didn't realize that you would be coming down here."  
"Well can I come in?" She called.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Erik shouted up.  
"Why not? I haven't seen you all day!"  
"I'll be up later. I need to quickly finish something and I'll be in the house." Erik said. He walked up to the Vicomte's ear. "I'm not done with you." Erik muttered and he left blowing out the candle so that Christine couldn't see her childhood sweetheart.  
"Okay! I'll see you soon! Oh, and Toby has missed you very much! He's been asking where you've been all day! I think he's in the music room!" "Toby? You had a child with her? Lets hope he didn't turn out like his father." He muttered.  
"Adopted and had one." Erik corrected sharply. He exited the cellar quickly closing and locking the door behind him. "I need to unpack and reassemble my Organ. I'll see if Toby wants to help. How's Gustave?" Erik asked all of this when they were out of the Vicomte's hearing range.  
"He's fine, I had a doctor over today, and asked about him. He said that because we caught it early, it's treatable, and it will remain as only a faded scar. We can't have it don't until he turns at least 10. But it in the meantime, he gave us some cream to rub on it if it begins to bleed."  
Erik nodded. "Thank goodness it's treatable and not like mine. I'd rather he had a scar than a deformity." Erik answered as they reached the house. "Toby!" Erik called.  
"Thank goodness it is." She said back. "Yes papa?"  
"Would you help me put up my organ? I'll teach you to at that as well if you want." Erik said as he walked into the music room. The boxes were in the living room.  
"Yes please, papa!" He called. "I'd love to play a real organ!"  
Erik retrieved the boxes from the living room and he opened them up. "There's the base of it." Erik gestures to the boxes nearest the back wall. "That wall is big enough to support it." Erik said picking up the biggest pieces and assembling them.  
"I'll get it for you, papa!" Toby said, opening the base box and trying to lift it out, struggling. "I'm not strong enough…" he sighed.  
Erik lifted up the box with ease. "Maybe later." Erik said.  
"What shall I help with?" He asked, sitting next to him on the floor  
"You can try and find the legs for it." Erik suggested twisting slightly to reach a certain spot.  
"Okay papa." He said, looking through all the boxes. "I found one!" He smiled holding it up.  
"Thank you." Erik said taking the leg and placing it in the correct place. "Can you try and find the others?"  
"Certainly!" he smiled, and began looking through the rest of the boxes. Soon enough he had found all the legs and handed them over.

The organ was soon completed. "Returned to its former glory." Erik said as he sat and played a composition the he knew Christine would recognise.

Christine walked in as she heard it, leaning against the doorframe. "I loved that song… Sing it again for me…" She smiled.  
"Nighttime sharpens heightens each sensation.." Erik sang as he hit the notes on his beloved organ.  
She sat down next to him. "Still as wonderful and as beautiful as ever." She smiled, kissing his cheek softly.  
Erik kissed Christine quickly on the lips. "Where's Gustave?" He asked  
"He's sleeping. He's been out all day." She replied. "I'm going to get some wine from the cellar. We have ran out." Shw said, slipping out of the room and making her way to the cellar.  
Erik soon caught up and his arms circled her waist. "I can do it. I need to check on what I was working on anyway."  
"Oh… okay." She said, and walked back in. "I'm going to feed the boys then. Do you want anything?"  
"Im alright at the moment but thank you Ange." Erik walked out of the house and down to the cellar.  
Raoul heard the door open and struggled again. He was dehydrated, close to passing out and quite frankly peeved off. "Let. Me. Go." He spat, looking at Erik straight in the eye.  
"I haven't even started." Erik replied. "What a pity to ruin such a handsome man." Erik laughed darkly.  
"If you don't let me go, I promise you, I will shout and scream. And you know what will happen then? Christine will come down here, see how your treating me, and then leave you, take your 'children', and then where will you be?" He said, each time trying to loosen from the bonds.  
Erik reached for a piece of material and gagged the struggeling Vicomte. "But I've already thought of that." Erik tied the gag so that there was no way of him escaping.  
Raoul's words were muffled behind the gag. Whatever he said, couldn't be heard. It was just his luck. He'd probably die in the cellar than live his life trying to win.  
Erik thought about the best way to hurt the man. He decided on a whip, he striked the fops back seeing how he'd react.  
The vicomte arched his back in pain, making an in audible moan of protest, muffled by the gag. His hands gripped the handles of the chair and he threw his head back, close on the verge of crying his eyes out.  
Erik liked this reaction and he decided to whip the fop harder then the first time.  
Raoul shook his head, his begs being muffled by the gag. He shut his eyes, willing tears not to fall. He wouldn't be defeated by him. He wouldn't and he Couldn't.  
Erik wipped the Vicomte once more before grabbing a bottle of wine, dissappearing through the mirror and locking it.  
After he had left, only then did Raoul let His tears fall.


	20. Holiday Planning

"Erik? Is that you?" Christine called when she heard footsteps.  
Erik opened the door making sure he was presentable. "Yes, mon Ange." He opened the door into the kitchen and he held up the bottle of wine. "Found it."  
"Oh thank you, darling." She said, holding out a hand to take the bottle, to which Erik shook his head at the gesture.

"What were you working on?"

"A surprise." Erik answered opening the bottle.  
"Oh, and who is the surprise for?" She quizzed, taking out some glasses and holding them under the neck of the bottle.

"But that would be telling." Erik said pouring out the wine. "To family." He said raising his glass.

"To family." She smiled, and clinked her glass.  
"Mama? Where's my drink?" Toby whined. "I want to do what you and papa do too!"  
"Toby, the drink me and papa has…well.. You aren't old enough to drink it… I'm sorry, dear." She said, and patted his shoulder.

"I was allowed Gin in London." Toby protested.

"No Toby. This is not London." Erik said firmly. "When you're older perhaps but not now.

"I can give you some Grape Juice? That looks like our drinks…" She said and got the bottle out.

Toby nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

"Hold this then." She said passing him a glass and pouring the juice in.  
"To family." She said again to Toby and held her glass out.  
"To family!" He giggled back, and drank some of his juice.

Erik smiled and he drained his glass. "Do you want to play some more of the organ?" He asked turning to Toby.

"Yes please!" He smiled, and drained his glass before running to the organ.

Erik followed Toby into the music room. "What do you want to play?" Erik asked.

"That song you sang for mama.. I like it." He smiled sitting down and tinkering with the keys.

Erik nodded. "It's very difficult though." He warned as he place Toby's hands on the keys.

"I can practice!" He grinned, waiting for his instructions.

"Of course but I'm warning you." Erik said resting his hands on his son's. He gently placed pressure on the keys he needed to play.

"I hope I can play this for someone I like when I grow up, papa," he smiled looking up at him.

"No doubt you will." Erik said smiling at his son. Erik's hands drifted across the organ playing what Toby was learning it then bridged and morphed into a completely new melody.

"It's such a beautiful piece…" He smiled.

"This was one of the first pieces i composed back in Paris" Erik confessed.

"It's wonderful, papa. How long did it take you?"

"Not very long. Music was my only companion until I met your mother." Erik said. "I also seem to carry an unusual gift of getting my emotions out through music." Erik played a few keys that came out sweet and sharp. "I never used to play these notes." Erik thought aloud.

"These notes sound… Angry… But also pleasant." Toby said, "Perhaps you have some unvented anger?" He asked, looking at how tense he was.

Erik shook his head. "Thinking about my past brings up unpleasant memories. I will not mention these to you Toby because they are too horrific." Erik played some happier notes on the organ hoping to distract Tobias for the time being.

"This music sounds much nicer…" He smiled and then gasped. "Papa? Will you teach me how to make my own music? Like with all the writing?" He asked with pleading eyes.  
Erik chuckled lightly. "I will teach you how to properly compose. "

"Yay! Thank you papa!" He cried, and wrapped his arms around him.

Erik hugged him back. "We can start it tommorow. Im going to check on your brother." He said standing up.

"Okay, papa." He smiled. "Give Gustave a kiss from me." He said, and sat back at the organ, playing some notes.

Erik smiled and walked into Gustave's room. "Hello Gustave." Erik cooed.

Christine walked in. "Great minds think alike." She grinned.  
"I was just going to feed him." She said handing him the bottle.  
"But seeing as your already here… You can feed him she smirked.

"Of course." Erik replied taking the bottle fron Christine before picking Gustave up gently.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, and kissed him gently.  
"He's going to grow up to be just like his papa. Beautiful, charming, gifted…"

Erik sighed. "To you and Toby maybe, but to society maybe not." Erik was soon feeding his youngest son a light smile on his face.

"Your beautiful, and our baby is beautiful, and our Toby is beautiful. No matter what you say, everybody is beautiful…" She pointed at her heart. "Beauty is right here. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Erik kissed Christine's lips. "I wish everyone had a heart like yours."

She smiled gently, "I love you.." She whispered.  
"Time to burp the baby," she giggled, seeing his bottle empty.

Erik handed the bottle to Christine before rubbing Gustave's back. "Lets go and see your older brother." Erik said looking at Gustave.

"Papa papa! Look at what I did!" Toby called.  
"I've made music!" He said and began playing.

Erik smiled. Gustave stired at the music and he reached out to Toby. "Your brother seems to like it Toby."

"Can we use that in my music? Can we?" He begged, smiling and standing up.

"I don't see why not." Erik said carrying Gustave over to the piano bench and sitting down.

"Where do I write the notes?" He asked. "How do I write them?"

Erik guided Toby's hand over the paper telling him and making him remember the notes and the note names.

"Thank you, papa." He smiled.  
"Do you like it Gustave?" He said, tickling his cheek gently.

Gustave squirmed at the contact and he made a gurgling sound.

"Why don't you play it and see how Gustave reacts?" Erik said placing Gustave on his knee.

"Okay, papa." He said and began to play it again, looking at the way Gustave reacted.  
He giggled at him, seeing his eyes dilate at the music.  
"Is that a good thing?" He asked, looking up at him as he finished.

Gustave tried to copy Toby's melody placing his small hands on the keys, pouting when he couldn't play anymore.

Erik chuckled. "I think Gustave likes it."

"We really are going to be a musical family." He giggled, and then gasped. "Papa! We can become a travelling music family!" He laughed, a little too loudly and caused Gustave to start crying. "Oh, I'm sorry Gustave…" He said and held him, rocking gently, "I'm sorry."

"I don't think we could travel with Gustave." He said looking at his crying son before playing a soft melody hoping to calm him down.

"What if we go When he's older? Can we do it then." He asked, rocking Gustave, helping him fall asleep.

"I don't think so. Your mother wouldn't agree." Erik said sweetening the melody to lull his son to sleep.

Toby pouted. "Very well, then." He said, sighing. "Goodnight papa." He said standing up and hugging him.

"Good night Toby." Erik gave him a one armed hug. He looked down at Gustave who was asleep in his other arm. "We should get you to bed as well."

He yawned and walked into his room.  
"Goodnight mama," he called as he slipped into his bed.  
"Goodnight, Toby." Christine answered, walking to her room, finding Erik putting Gustave to sleep.

"Night Gustave." Erik said before turning to Christine and kissing her lightly.

"What's the plan for tomorrow, dear?" She asked after he pulled back.

"We could go on a holiday. We havent been on one since Toby and Gustave joined the family." Erik smiled.

"I'd love that," she smiled, "where are you thinking of going?" She asked, going into her wardrobe and getting her dressing gown out.

"How about Sweden? I know how much you want to go back." Erik suggested as he got ready for bed.

Her eyes lit up. "You'd really take me there?" She asked as she slipped her gown on.  
"Oh thank you, thank you so much." She said, and wrapped her arms around his neck in excitement.

Erik laughed at her reaction. "If you are that excited then I will."

She kissed his malformed cheek. "I love you, so much. You have truly made my night." She said, clinging tighter to him.

"Arent those the lines I sung to the Vicomte down in the lair?" Erik asked in her ear before pulling Christine onto the bed.

She squealed and giggled at the same time. "Yes they were," she replied falling next to him and propping herself up on her elbow.

"Look where we ended up. Two sons and us married and him nursing a broken heart and a bruised ego." _Along with a bruised back._ Erik thought to himself.

"A bruised ego indeed." She giggled.  
"When shall we go?" She asked.

"Whenever you desire." Erik replied hugging her close to him.

How about tomorrow evening?" She asked, "we can pack our things in the morning, and make our way to Sweden in the evening."

"Of course my dear." Erik said smiling at and kissing Christine.

"I love you," she whispered, and slipped into a sleep.

"I love you." Erik said not sure if she heard. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Christine was the first one awake the next morning. She set to work packing some clothes for herself Erik and Gustave and then tiptoed into Toby's room to pack him some clothes.  
"Mama? What are you doing?" He asked, sitting up.  
"We are going on a little holiday, darling."  
"Have you and papa fallen out?"  
"No no no not at all," she said, "we are all going on a holiday."

Erik woke up to find Christine's side empty. He chuckled knowing how excited she would be. He got dressed and searched the house until he found Christine in Toby's room. "Are you that excited?"

"Yes I am that excited." She giggled and finished packing Toby's things. "Where are we going papa?"

"We are going to Sweden." Erik said picking up Toby's things and placing them outside his room.

"Why Sweden, papa?" He asked

"Because your mother was born there and she hasnt been there in a while." Erik answered Toby whilst smiling at Christine.

"That's a nice thing to do for mama, papa," he smiled.  
"It is, isn't it." Christine said with a smile, kissing him on the lips.

Erik kissed Christine back. "I'll get Gustave's things."

"Okay dear," Christine said, walking into the kitchen.  
"What do you want for breakfast Toby?"

"Creepés please." Toby said.

"Okay, dear." She smiled,and cooked him his breakfast, just as Erik walked back in.

"Just in time." Erik smiled sitting next to Toby. "Gustave's still asleep."

"Well, it will do him the world of good, the flight will tire him out, no doubt. It's best for him to get his sleep." She said, serving up some extra Crêpes for him.  
"Are you all packed?"

Erik nodded, his cases were with Christine's. "How long is the flight?"

"I don't remember. We went by boat when I moved to France." She said, sitting down to eat her own breakfast.

Erik nodded as he ate his breakfast before going to wake Gustave.

"Mother, what are we going to do in Sweden?" Toby asked.  
"I don't know, darling… We will see what fate brings us."

Gustave was awake as Erik walked into his room. "Lets get you something to eat."

"Good news, we have baby food." Christine laughed, getting out Gustave's food.  
"Do you mind feeding him?"

Erik smiled. "Of course not." He said soon feeding Gustave making his son laugh in the process.

Toby slid his chair back and stretched.  
"I'm going to play on the piano, mama."  
"Okay dear, don't be in there too long, now."

Erik finished feeding Gustave and he walked into the music room listtening to what toby was playing.

"Papa can you help me?" Toby asked.  
"I want to make a different piece of music to what I made yesterday, but I do t know how to start," he sighed.

"Try drawing from your emotions." Erik suggested standing behind Toby.

"But my emotions never change…" he said, pressing the keys and leaning on his chin.

"Of course they do. You're excited to go to Sweden are you not?" Erik asked sitting on the edge of the bench.

"Very much so, papa." He said, and let his hands drift off to the other side of the piano making a cheery sound.

Erik smiled. "Your welcome." He played a few notes that turned into a melody that fitted with Toby's like a puzzle.

He smiled, "This is perfect. Than you, papa."


	21. Holiday Trip

Christine Erik Toby and Gustave all arrived in Sweden later that evening. "Mama mama, what are we going to do this week?" Toby asked as he jumped on the bed in excitement.

Erik laughed at Toby's excitement. "That depends on what your mother wants to do."

Christine caught him in mid jump.  
"Well, there was this nice little restaurant when I was a little girl, I always went there after a good day of performing with my father." She said, "Maybe one of the days we'll go there." She said putting him on the floor.  
"I'd also like to visit the beach… It's a lovely spot and never crowded like the beaches back home."

Toby smiled. He liked the sound of those. "What should we do?"

"For now, I think we should enjoy a nice family moment. This is out first holiday since we came back with you from London."

Toby nodded and calmed down a little. "Should we unpack?" He asked.

"We shall," she said, and opened her bag, hanging up her clothes in the wardrobes.

Erik helped Christine unpack. They were soon finished And they sat around doing nothing.

"What now?" He asked kissing Christine's neck.

Her neck rolled back, "not the neck…" She said, suppressing a moan.  
"Can we go to the beach? Or to the…the…" Toby trailed off. "I..I actually don't know what to do in Sweden…" He said.  
"We can go for a nice meal. I can show everyone to a lovely place where they cater for all. Whether you like the Swedish delicacies or not."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Erik said. Kissing Christine's cheek.

"I'm so glad to be back here," she said. "It's been too long."  
"We could make it a regular occurrence. We could come back here every year." Erik said picking Gustave up and hugging him close.

"Oh Erik, you'd really do that?" She cried, her eyes tearing up.

"Of course. Whatever makes you happy." Erik smiled wiping away Christine's tears.

"Oh Erik!" She cried, and smiled the largest smile she ever wore.  
"Papa, why don't we live here? It makes mama so happy, so why not?" Toby inquired.

"What do you say my love?" Gustave was fiddling with Erik's mask trying to pull it off.

"Hmm… I don't know… I have missed Sweden but I'm not sure if it will bring back memories…"

Erik nodded. "Why don't you think about it? We could have our holiday, return to France and see how you feel about it?" Gustave had successfully taken off Erik's mask and had placed it over his own face, making gurgling noises in the process.

Christine giggled at Gustave's actions and smiled. "I will think about it, don't worry." She said.

Erik took his mask back and placed it back on. "Shall we go to dinner?"

Christine nodded. "We definitely shall," she smiled, "I'm just going to get ready."

Erik nodded and he placed Gustave on the bed. Looking up at Toby Erik said, "You should get ready too."

"Okay, papa… but you know how long mama takes in the bathroom…" he said and stifled his giggles.  
"I can hear you!" Christine called from the bathroom.

"Don't be so mean." Erik scolded.

"I'm sorry papa," he said, still giggling slightly.

Erik shot a glance at his son. "Stop it other wise you will not be going to dinner with us and we'll have your desert."

Toby stopped giggling immediately and ran to his room, "No you won't!" He cried, and got dressed as quickly as he could.

Erik chuckled as his son ran away to get ready. "Are you alright mon Ange?"  
"I'm perfectly fine, Ange. I can't believe I'm back here."  
Erik smiled and started to gently play with his son.  
"Why don't you get ready?" She said, kissing him on the cheek gently.  
Erik nodded and left after planting a kiss on Christine's cheek. "I'll be out soon."  
"Don't be too long," she smiled, taking Gustave and bouncing him in her arms.  
Erik soon stepped out dressed in a crisp suit, his hair slicked back and his mask gleaming pure white. "How is our son doing?"

"Even happier, now that your back." She smiled, handing him over. "Like father like son." She smiled, seeing the similarities between them.  
"Like mother like son. Perfect in every way." Erik answered.  
"You're perfect, and don't deny it." She smiled, kissing both Gustave's and Erik's head gently.  
"I'm not going to argue with you on this." Erik replied smiling. "Are you done yet Toby?"  
"Almost!" He called back, he was struggling with tying his tie, and eventually walked out with the material all knotted up. "Papa, can you help me..? I tried doing it myself and well.."  
Erik laughed gently and managed to unto the twisted material. He swiftly tied the tie and straightened out his jacket.  
"Thank you, papa." He smiled, taking his mother's hand. "Right, my handsome boys, are we ready to go?"  
"I think we are." Erik said carrying Gustave. "Lead the way."  
"Keep up, Sweden is the place to get lost easily in."  
Erik made sure to follow Christine and keeping Toby in his sights.  
Erik, Gustave, Toby and Christine all sat down to eat at the restaurant, and much to Christine's excitement the restaurant hadn't changed at all which was amazing for her, seeing as it bought back her greatest memories.


End file.
